Faker
by nigris
Summary: Patrick Falso is a man of many talents, such as making costumes for anime conventions. But during his latest convention, everything turns for the worst as he gets caught between a fight for an old artifact which indadvertedly sends him into his favorite anime, One Piece. Now equipped with powers not of his own and a ragged memory, watch as he travels the grand line on an adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the worlds, characters, powers, references, or the many other things in this story. They only belong to the many authors who created them. I only own the OC's in this story. If you do not know of the characters or authors, then kindly search them up on Wikipedia because I won't do it for you.**

**This story was inspired by Marcus Galen Sands' 'Why Me?' I may not continue this story if you don't want me to. I'll only make more chapters if you want me to, or if I feel like this has the potential to become great.**

**Without further adieu, let us start this story.**

**Chapter 1: The end of the beginning**

* * *

**Faker**

I was sweaty, half-passed-exhausted, and pretty much straining to keep one leg moving in front of the other. Thankfully, unlike the other morons at this convention, I had paid attention to my wallet's cries of mercy and my slowly shrinking amount of money, so I had enough money to get back to my apartment. Most of my money was spent wisely; the truth lied within the bag hung around my right arm. Every step would cause a –jingle- to wring out from the many trinkets inside.

_I wish people would be a little smarter about these things and just think about what things cost before actually buying them. _The universe seemed to want to prove my point because I looked to my left and saw a rather plain-looking individual holding his wallet. He was peaking inside of it with his face contorted into sadness. Honestly, I wanted to smack him on the back of the head for being such an idiot. I despised idiots; I despised all idiots.

Using my left, white-gloved hand I wiped the sweat that had slowly accumulated on my brow. Dear god it was hot in here! I wish I brought a thing of deodorant with me; I never took into consideration that my costume would do this, make me this sweaty. Although it could just be the Colorado weather, it is summer after all. Though I was rather proud I was even able to make this costume in the first place. It was not like this was your average costume after all. It took blood, sweat, and money to put this thing together!

"Patrick Falso, you are a genius." I told myself with a pleased grin. And this compliment wasn't just about the costume, it was about the over-all situation. I had come here with a few of my friends (fellow nerds, geeks, and otakus in arms.); we had heard about a local Sci-fi and Anime convention that was not to far from where we all went to college. It took some time, but with a few odd jobs and a some loans of money from our parents, we were able to get some passes before they all ran out.

"I wonder where they are anyway?" I wondered aloud as my eyes scanned around the large area. "Jessica said she was just gonna' walk around. Kiyomi was heading to that Doctor Who stand last time I saw her. And Michael…" I tried to bleach my brain from the several colorful ponies.

"And then there's Johnson." I said with a grimace. Whatever that pyromaniac was doing was most likely not legal. "I'm sure he won't do anything stupid. Well nothing to stupid." I corrected myself at the last second. My thoughts were quickly cut off as someone's shoulder met mine. I nearly fell to the ground, but I was able to catch myself at the very last moment.

"Asshole." I cursed under my breath as I looked behind me to see the moron that had almost sent me careening to the ground. Sadly, the large amounts of people crowded around made it hard to locate the perpetrator. My eyes were slightly dragged to the head of a tall, hooded figure in the crowd, but he quickly disappeared into the see of otakus. After glaring at the general direction for a good few seconds I let out a sigh. This was my fault, and not in the way one would have thought.

I was rather tall; I stood 6'1" feet tall. I had a lean build with muscle covering my entire form to compliment my height from constant workouts at the gym. My hair was brown and spiky while my eyes were green. My skin was peach colored; it seemed to always keep that consistency no matter how many times I stay outside, or try to tan it.

My 18-year-old body's shape gave me the ability to cosplay as many characters. Like last year, I had went and cosplayed as Beldr from Devil Survivor. That sure got the attention of many people. It took 2 months or so to prepare the entire costume. And that was also where the problem lied right now.

I had no problem with cosplaying as any character, the problem was that my ego always gets the best of me. When I dress up, I put all my skills and time into it to make it look as exact to the character as possible. It takes up to a good month of preparation to get everything prepped; I had to learn how to sew, paint, and do leather work, and those were merely the basis of what I've had to learn. In a way, it was a 'whose is bigger' contest basically. And I wanted mine to be the biggest…metaphorically speaking.

The problem was, that that kind of work took time, lots of time. And because of that I would usually get to the conventions when the most people were there. Sometimes the things that I wanted were already out of stock and that would leave me in a bad mood. But I just couldn't help myself I just loved the attention I got.

And this one had to be my best work yet. Usually, I had a hard time finding characters and outfits to cosplay in that gave me a challenge, but with the release of Bleach's "The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc", a wide variety of new ideas were opened to me. And that idea took the form of Ichigo's complete fullbring.

Making Ichigo's fullbring was without-a-doubt the hardest thing I had ever constructed. The easiest part of making the costume was getting a black body suit that was my size; that was the only easy part. The rest of that time was used to stitch together the white armor that went over the body suit, which I had glued onto the body suit today. I then had to buy a pair of white boots and gloves as well. The final part was the sword and sheath that was attached to the right side of my back. It took a good 2 weeks to carve out the sheath and carve out a wooden replica of the machete and another day to paint them; it stayed attached to my back with a mixture of glue, stitching and nails.

The hard work had paid off greatly, but there were still some problems. The first, and obvious, being ethnicity. Seeing as Ichigo was Oriental and I was Caucasian, but that didn't really matter. Besides, it wasn't like any other cosplayer listened to that rule. My jaw-line wasn't as pronounced as his; I was also able to fix my hair color by putting in some orange hair dye, making it the same bright orange as his. And to take care of my green eyes, I put in a pair of brown colored-contacts.

My friends told me that I should've signed up for the anime convention's cosplay contest, which I immidietly declined. I wasn't one for contests; I found them to be stupid and a waist of time. On another note, the first place winner of the contest cosplayed as Dante from Devil may cry. I had to say, that it looked rather nice…and I was starting to regret not signing up for it.

-RING RING RING RING RING RING-

I was pulled out of my deep thoughts by a muffled ringing coming from my bag. I reached in and pulled out my cellphone. I knew it wasn't very bright of me to keep it there, but it wasn't like I could carry it anywhere else; I had sadly forgotten to put in pockets. I flipped it open and put it to my ear before answering it.

"Hello?" I said curiously. I was in such a rush to answer the call I had forgotten to check the caller ID. "Patrick here."

"Hey Patrick, where are you?" The very familiar, serious voice of Jessica questioned. "I've been trying to get someone to pick but they've all gone off doing god knows what." Her voice had traces of aggravation that seemed to be getting worse by the second. "Kiyomi has pretty much disappeared last time I saw her; we all know where Michael is, but I refuse to be near that idiot when he's going gaga over ponies." True, I found it quite disturbing to see a 19-year old man singing the theme song of a little girl's T.V. show over and over. "I think I saw Johnson 15 minutes ago with a bottle of beer, a lighter, and duck tape so I high-tailed it out of there as soon as possible." She said with a dejected sigh, almost pitying the fool. I was more curious as to what he was going to do with those items.

"Well, to answer your question Jessica…I'm in upper D-hall." I said while taking the time to quickly look around for any signs to give my location. I heard her sigh again, signifying to me that something bad was happening on her end. "I have the feeling you aren't near D-hall, are you?"

"Nope, not in the slightest. I'm in upper A-hall." Yeash, that was pretty far away from where I was. It was a good 20 minutes from here, especially with the congested halls. "So what do ya' want to do? Meet up somewhere?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm pretty much done, let's go meet up at the food court in B-hall; the one we stopped at when we first got here." I told her. "After that, lets see if we can find everybody else so we can re-group." Hopefully then we can figure out we were ready to back to the dorms or we were still going to stay. As much as I loved conventions like any other geek and nerd, college came first before that.

"Alright, I see if I can find anyone else on my way, you try and do the same." I gave a quick 'ok' before I heard the line go dead. I sighed while returning my phone to my bag. So I had to go find them on my way to the cafeteria, huh? Well it was only fair since we were both heading towards the same place. I just hoped that Jessica found Michael before I did; like I said, I wanted nothing to do with mlp. "Here's high-hopes for finding Kiyomi or Johnson." I mumbled to myself as I continued my journey towards the food court.

"Kiyomi or Johnson. Kiyomi or Johnson. Kiyomi or Johnson. Kiyomi or Johnson." I kept repeating this mantra over and over under my breath as my eyes carefully scanned over each and every person that was in my forward view. It wasn't like it helped though; I was no longer in D-hall, as I had finally made my way through the ever-growing crowd of men and women into C-hall. There was still no sign of them though. I had tried calling them on their cells but they never even picked up, not once. On top of that, my phone ran out of juice, so I was pretty much blind when it came to figuring out where my best friends were. All I could do now was hope that Jessica had somehow found them and was now bringing them to our designated area.

_Speaking of Jessica…_I thought as my brow furrowed in confusion. She had been acting rather strange. When I complimented her earlier today on how amazing her costume looked on her, her face got red and she slugged me in the shoulder. And really I was just complimenting myself, seeing as I made her lovely costume. The same went for Kiyomi, her face went all bright red and she started giggling like crazy while trying to cover her face. _What was weirder was the fact that_ _I tried asking Johnson and Michael._ I thought as I clearly remembered their reactions._ They just shook their heads, sort of like they were disappointed in me or something. _That brought an entire clusterfuck of dubiety on my shoulders.

_Oh screw it._ I thought while trying to get over the matter all together. _I'll never understand the opposite sex; it's not in my genes._ Figuring out the true existence of the markers in Dead Space would probably be easier than understanding the female population. _And when I do figure out how their far more complicated minds work, I'll write a book, and spread that vast knowledge to my fellow brethren!_ I joked around in my head while grinning.

-RUMBLE-

Me, along with the many other people walking around me all stopped what they were doing as a large, rumbling sound echoed throughout the halls. It was strong enough that the ground shook, and unprepared people fell down. I almost did to, but my earlier stumble seemed to have prepared me. Soon after, the shaking ended and all was left quiet.

"What the hell was that?"

"-scared the crap out of me!"

"-think it was an earthquake?"

"That was close, I almost dropped-"

"I wonder if Samson is ok?"

Everyone's voices sprung to life and flourished in a wildfire of words. They must've all been surprised by that; I was to, it was just that I was still in shock. I mean, who wouldn't be? I wonder if that was an earthquake? I don't think that this part of the states got that many earthquakes.

_I'm guessing that everyone else is ok._ I told myself after the shock wore off. It wasn't like the earthquake was really all that dangerous, it was just a little shaking and that's that. _But seriously, I was not excpecting something like that at all. _I thought. Though I suppose no one can expect when an earthquake is supposed to happen. Well unless you have a seismograph or something like that.

I would have continued walking, if it were not for a far off sound my ears had caught coming from behind me. What was it? I tried to concentrate on it, but it seemed to be to far away from me. But then I suddenly figured it out. My brain took a quick second to fully realize what my ears were picking up, but they did.

Explosions…

And they were getting closer…fast!

-BOOM-

I was literally sent flying off my feet and into the air as a large explosion came right from behind me. Dust, smoke, and people were sent through the air with me; I could have heard my screams if it weren't for the fact that that there was a piercing screech that was constantly echoing in my ears. Actually, I couldn't here a thing, just that high-pitched scream.

I felt my body slam into the corridors wall knocking all the oxygen out of my lungs; I fell down on one of the many stands that were laid throughout the convention. My conscious began to slowly slip from me and my eyes slowly began to close. My thoughts were scrambled from the hit, but I was able to make out 3 figures walking through the smoke. They seemed to be as calm as ever as all the compatriots ran by them with fearful screams escaping from their mouths.

I didn't need to think any more, as my mind slipped into a sea of pitch black; I had finally gone unconscious.

* * *

A soft groan escaped my lips; it was the only thing I could manage to do. My senses were twisted and disoriented; everything was spinning to me, even if my eyes weren't open, I felt as if I was on a ship that was constantly rocking back and forth. My body hurt so much, it felt like I was trampled by a stampede of people on Black-Friday. Gosh, what the hell happened.?

_An explosion. _My brain tried to comprehend the past events that had played out. _Let's see, I was walking down the hall, looking for everyone. We were going to meet up at the food court._ That sounded just about right. What happened after though? _There was an earthquake…then an explosion; I was caught in it and went unconscious._ Well, that sure explained why just about every inch of my body hurt so much.

My eyes opened only to see the grey ceiling of the convention center; I subtly noticed that it was covered in char and bits of ash. But from here, it was probably hard to tell, since everything was pitch black. The air felt hot, like I was way to close to a fire that was about to burn me. I noticed glowing, orange lights out of the corners of my eyes and a cackling sound so eerily similar to fire; it was the only sound since everything else was silent. It was accompanied by a thick smell of smoke that burnt my nose. Just breathing it in sent me into a small coughing fit. I was also able to pick the most peculiar of smells. It smelt…it had the smell of a piece of meat left to long on the grill so it got burnt.

I lay in the same position for a few moments before deciding enough was enough. Something really bad was going on and I had absolutely no clue what is going on, nor do I know how far it extends. For all I know my friends could be in serious danger. With that still in mind, I slowly got myself up on both my feet.

It took a little more strength then I had though to do it. It seemed that the impact on the wall really messed me up. I felt a stabbing pain in my left ankle, telling me that I had must've injured it in the explosion. I blinked a few times trying to get my eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness in the hallway that wasn't there earlier. While this was happening I moved my feet so I could get a better, but I had then suddenly stepped in something.

-SPLAT-

_What the?_ I thought while looking down. I seemed to have stepped in something. It stained my white boots a dark color, and because it was so dark, I couldn't tell what it was. For all I knew, I could've stepped in a puddle of oil. _What the heck is this stuff? _I questioned. I knelt and ran my fingers through it before bringing to my face. Just like my boots, my gloves were covered in the same dark color. I gave it a quick sniff and immidietly regretted it; it had this thick copper smell to it.

Then suddenly, one of the many shining lights in the dark corridor had landed on me. It gave me much clearer view as to what this stuff was. My heart skipped a beat and my face became pale as chalk. My body began to shake in utter fear, shock, and disgust; I could feel a small bit of bile rising up my esophagus. Oh god. Oh god! OH GOD!

It was red… a deep…rich…crimson…red.

My vision was finally able to adjust, but I wish It hadn't. If it hadn't, I wouldn't be able to see just what had become of the corridor in my unconsciousness.

The entire corridor looked as if an army had come right through it. All the stands had been destroyed and decimated, some had somehow caught fire; they eerily kept the area lit. Blood was everywhere. It covered every surface coloring it red, they had stained both my gloves and boots red as well. But that wasn't the worse part, this was only the tip of the iceberg; the edge of the cliff that led to an endless pit of despair.

Bodies…bodies of the dead littered the very ground.

The dead were of all ages; adults and the elderly. There were even children! Children…

They all seemed to be in terrible, agonizing positions when they had died. While some bodies were slashed to pieces others looked to be crushed under some tremendous force, leaving there organs, bones, and brain matter spilling out. A few had knives and other assortments of weapons sticking out of them like spears and swords. I even noticed a dead body hanging from the wall by a lance going through the cadaver's head, out the other side, and penetrating the wall behind it.

Some of the other bodies had been lit on fire, as they seemed to be stuck in an eternal scream, as if pleading for someone to help them. A few of the burnt corpses had their hands out-stretched, reaching towards some invisible person.

This wasn't a murder…I couldn't even call this a massacre, it was just too fucking cruel!

It took me a moment, but my body found a the right response to make…

"BLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGG!"

…by emptying my stomach onto the floor.

My breakfast and lunch were splashed onto the floor in the form of a putrid smelling, brown mass of vomit. I continued shooting the terrible excrement onto the floor as my gag-reflex activated over and over again. After a good few minutes, I stopped; my stomach simply did not have anything else to spew out.

Mucus escaped my mouth and nose, while stomach acids did the job of burning my throat. My body trembled with exhaustion at the constant vomiting.

_What the FUCK is going on!?_ I thought with horrified confusion as I tried to keep my eyes of the living nightmare I was standing in. _Just what the hell was going on while I was unconscious!?_ Well it was obvious what happened. Someone or something had come through here, and fucking MURDERED EVERYONE! What I wanted to know was what kind of monster could do this? Was this some kind of terrorist attack, or maybe some pedestrian's mind snapped and he decided to go on the massacre of a lifetime?

_Hold on._ My mind suddenly pulled itself together as a terrifying thought crossed through my brain. _Jessica, Michael, Kiyomi, and Johnson…they're all out there with whatever the hell did this! _Well, unless they were already dea-. _NO! I can't afford to think like that now! _I told myself, angry that I even thought that my friends were already dead. _I have to go find them! Hopefully they're all with Jessica; then we can all get out of here. _I'm sure that the police or the National Guard was here somewhere; stuff like this didn't just go under their nose without being noticed. We'll find them, and then get the hell outa' here!

I began sprinting out of the corridor, away fromthe real life hell I woke up in. traveling through down the hall was rather hard because of all the obstacles that were placed in my way; fires, dead bodies and other destroyed objects littering the ground.

_Everyone, I'm coming._

* * *

I thought that the corridor was hell, but as I ran down the upper-floors of B-hall, I realized it was the first circle. What I saw as I ran down this corridor was…was…indescribable! D-hall…D-hall was NOTHING compared to the scarring scenes B-hall held. But I tried not to pay attention as I ran through this ordeal. If I got distracted, who knows what could happen to them!

"JESSICA! KIYOMI! MICHAEL! JOHNSON!" I screamed out at the top of my longs as I kept at a fast pace do to the adrenaline coursing through my veins. "JESSICA! KIYOMI! MICHAEL! JOHNSON! WHERE ARE GUYS!?" It really wasn't that smart to cry out so loudly with whatever did this still on the loose, but I was extremely desperate to find everyone. They were my friends, and as corny as it sounds, I wasn't going to abandon them!

After some time I decided to take a quick break. Running from both halls in a dead-sprint was exhausting, especially with all the fires. Some areas I ran through were so full of smoke I could barely see through, let alone breath in, so I tried my best to avoid those areas. _I wonder why hadn't the sprinkler system gone off; there's plenty enough fire to set it off a long time ago. _I idly thought as my eyes flickered to the ceiling for a moment to look at the (most likely) malfunctioning sprinklers. _Well whatever, that only gives another reason to find everyone as soon as possible and get the hell outa' dodge. Because if whatever did this doesn't kill me, the fire will sure as hell take care of that._

That thought eerily stuck in my head as I continued forward, albeit, at a much slower rate than before. As I did I began to think out loud to myself, in hopes of taking my mind off of the gruesome scene around me.

"I wonder why someone would attack here of all places; is this a terrorist attack?" If it was terrorist, why not hit the U.S embassy, or maybe White House instead. "Although, it would be the best place to attack I suppose." I mean, there were a ton of people here; I would guess at least over 50,000. "And on top of that, there was the way they died." I thought with a grimace. I may not be an expert on terrorists, but I was sure that they were more gun and bomb savvy. I've never heard of a terrorist group using things like swords and spears. If one did, they would heave been dead a long time ago because of the difference in technological abilities.

"On top of that, there was the way they were all killed." Everyone was gruesomely massacred and disemboweled. I even saw a dead-man with what looked like his intestines pulled up his esophagus and were hanging limply out his mouth! Another guy looked like he had both his hands and feet stabbed together before being disemboweled. Amazingly, that was one of the more pr-13 murders.

The amounts of dead bodies were starting to frighten me greatly. What would happen if they actually were dead. I decided not to think about it, worrying would only make things worse me. The only thing I could do now was try a find them as soon as possible! My search would have continued, if it were not for a strange sound that had caught my ears.

-CLANG-

-CHING-

-WHOOSH-

-BOOM-

-SHINK-

"GYAAAAAHH!"

When my ears picked up the cry of pain the first thing that went through my head was "A living, non-dead person!" and I was off like a bullet towards it. The scream sounded rather far, but I didn't care! That voice meant that there was actually a living person, another living person that could be one of my many friends that were somewhere in this hell. I hoped that it was Johnson, that monster of a man would be able to find everyone and get us out of here lickety-split!

It took a little longer than I thought it would, but after making it through a few collapsed tables and several bodies, I finally made it to the source.

The sounds of metal smashing together and the cries were a lot louder than I had expected them to be. They were coming from one of the many large rooms that held talks between fans and the stars. I quickly noted that this one was holding a talk on 'Naruto', but I didn't really care. Actually, a small, miniscule part of me wished that they did die, that way the anime and manga would end. I mean, really, it wasn't like the world would be sad missing a few voice actors and a crappy author.

_Ok! Enough with the thoughts of murdering people, back to important things! _I told myself with a nod. Without further thoughts needed, I enter the double doors into the large room. As soon as I did, I would have never thought that my jaw was capable of dropping so far.

Sure everything was exactly like the rest of the convention; the dead laid on the floor along with many other broken things and fires of many sizes sprung from the ground (I had somehow gotten used to the morbid setting by now). What made my jaw drop was what is happening it the very center.

-CLING-

-CLANG-

-BAM-

"DIE FIEND!"

-BOOM-

"YOU FIRST OLD MAN!"

The center of the room had been cleared of all contents, including bodies and destroyed tables and chairs. This small clearing took a large circle shape. In the center were 2 occupants, both alive and breathing unlike their very dead counterparts. And from what I could see, they were locked in combat.

The first one, the man on the left, was middle aged. He had chocolate brown hair that was combed back and a thick a la souvarov for a mustache. He had sapphire blue eyes that seemed to give off this deadly gaze; they were place behind a pair of reading glasses. He wore brown slacks and brown dress shoes with a white, button-up dress-shirt under a brown vest. To finish off his look, he wore a white lab-coat. In his hands was a silver broadsword that was clashing against his opponents scythe.

His opponents had his face hidden from along with the rest of his body. He wore a purple cloak with large purple designs on it. The cloak's shoulders were adorned with gold spaulders, the left having a curved spike jutting out of it. In his hands was a scythe that I could only describe to be made of some type of black bone.

They both struggled to push one another back to possibly gain more ground; then somehow, their bodies blurred out of existence before appearing again in a different form of combat. The cloaked figure was behind the older gentlemen; his scythe would have bisected if he hadn't managed to put his sword behind his back to stop the oncoming weapon.

With a grunt, the man was able to push the blade back long enough for him to jump back from his enemy to his left. He didn't stay there for long, as he jumped right back at him with his sword posed to skewer the man in through his sides.

But the cloaked fiend was able to move back just in time as his older counterpart passed by him. He raised his scythe high up into the air before bringing the weapon down upon the man who was still in mid-air. I thought it would've ended there, but the swordsman once again became a blur of white and appeared high above the scythe-weilding man. His left arm was outstretched towards him with his palm open. What happened next nearly made my jaw dislocate.

"PLATEA ALBUS DRACO!"

The man cried out in some language foreign to my ears. Then, out of nowhere, a large ball of light appeared in his hands. In didn't stay that form for very long, as it had expanded and contorted into the shape of a large, eastern-dragon. The light dragon charged towards him and monstrous speeds with a howling roar; the cloaked man gripped his scythe before raising it so the scythe's length was parallel to the oncoming monstrosity. He then extended his index finger and middle finger, which I had quickly noted was covered in black flames.

"JUODA GAISRO AVARIJOS ŽEMYN!"

A large ball of black fire shot from his fingers. The white dragon and black ball met in mid-air before exploding in shower of grey lights that seemed to saturate and not fade away (I had quickly noticed 3 figures, each dressed in black, standing farther away from the ongoing fight.) The older gentleman landed on the ground with a grunt before charging his opponent at blinding speeds who had just managed to block his sword with the scythe's edge.

The force of both weapons clashing caused a strong gust of wind to flow from the area. And because I was standing at the only exit to the room, I was the one who took the brunt of the raging wind. I had nearly fallen over, but I was able to brace myself by putting my left foot back for more support. The wind was what my brain needed to kick-start itself back to full power because I my thinking muscle was moving a kilometer a second.

_What the fuck is this? What the hell is GOING ON!?_ I cried in my head with absolute shock at what I was seeing. _Is this real? What the hell is this?_ I wanted to slap myself across the face just to make sure this was a dream, but I was to frozen in fear at the ongoing fight. _Are these guys even human!? How are they moving so fast? This is like something out of a manga or something!_ I gripped my head as I began to hyperventilate. _I have to get out of here, if I get caught in this thing, then I'm going to the grave! _I told myself while slowly backing up.

I wasn't a coward; if my friends were in danger I would gladly go and try and save them. That was why I was going to go continue looking for them after getting out of this shtick. But that didn't mean I was blindly stupid; I wasn't going to go barreling out of this classroom crying for help. I had to be quiet, like a ninja on steroids.

_Quiet…extra quiet._ I told myself while slowly backing away from the humans (?) with in-human capabilities who continued their clash, causing small shockwaves to curse throughout the area. I had just stepped out of the doorway; it seemed that the god of karma was not on my side today.

-CRACK-

_CURSES!_

I looked down and (to my disgust) I had stepped on the arm of a burnt corpse. It seemed that the damage to the body had the bones weak, so when I stepped on it, the bones crumbled like a cookie. And somehow, when the bone broke, it made this extremely loud cracking sound that echoed in the large room. How, I don't know; I was no doctor, but I was sure that bones don't work like that. What I do know, is that things got _really _quiet. I gulped before slowly bringing my attention towards the 2 combatants who had stopped their fight to look at me.

My body was a stiff as aboard as I stood like a deer in headlights. Oh crap! This was not good! These monsters were going kill me! I could already picture it my mind; I was going to end up like the hundreds of other dead people in this living purgatory!

At first nothing happened, all the occupants in the room just kept their eyes on me. The older gent's eyes were what caught my attention the most. Many emotions flickered in his eyes. They were first shock and nervousness. Those emotions then became sadness and hope before molding back into that hardened gaze.

The cloaked man on the other hand.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! EHEHEHEHE-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I watched in confusion and shock as he tilted his head back and let out a loud, boisterous laugh. It was so sudden and loud that I had nearly jumped at the explosion of sound. But the laugh was…demented. It held no happiness; there was only bloodlust and a psychotic craze dripping from it. It was so sugarcoated that I nearly gagged.

The man kept on laughing a few minutes longer, as no one had interrupted him, before it had fell to a soft giggle. A pair of red eyes stared back at me; they seemed to glow below his hood. After, he spoke.

"Well…well…well! It seems we have a straggler!" He said with excitement. His words weren't directed towards anyone, it was simply an announcement that I was alive. "Damn, and here I thought that we killed everyone." He sighed out while scratching the side of his head. He then turned back to his, what I could guess, accomplices with his scythe placed in the crook of his neck. "Da' fuck guys? I thought you took care of everyone?" So, these guys were the people who did this. But 4 people? I doubt that they could kill all these people within such a short time. "I mean, really, it shouldn't be to hard to kill over 5,000 people; guys of your caliber should've had this done hours ago, with no problems at all!"

The 3 figures didn't answer, but the one on the left gave a loud huff of annoyance. While that was happening the older man was just glaring into the back of the hooded man's head, probably hoping for his head to explode. But he did not attack his exposed back, why don't know.

"Well, as much I would love to let this kid live a bit longer, but orders are orders." He muttered the last part out as he lifted his scythe high up in the air in a rather dramatic fashion before lowering it so the end was pointed towards me. "Sorry kid, ya' gotta' die." He said with a chuckle before adding. "Don't worry, I'll bury your body; think of it as a reward for lasting this long." I had to say, if he was trying to scare me, he was doing a dam good job of it! My soon-to-be executioner would have come at me, if he hadn't twisted his body around in a 360 to block the older man's sword that was aimed to behead him.

"BOY!" I jumped at my savior's loud call. "Get out of here now! Find some means of escape and leave! I will try my best to hold them all off long enough for you to leave." He grunted out as he was pushed back a bit. I hesitated for a moment, but his next word shook me up at the shear power behind them. "GO! NOW!"

"Oh no you don't!" the scythe-wielder said with a cackle as he jumped out of the way of his enemy's sword. "Erebus, take care of him already!" he hollered out. I didn't know whom he was talking to, but he soon made himself noticed as I heard a whispering voice from behind me, so close that it was practically standing right behind me.

"With pleasure."

-BAM-

I felt something ram itself right into my back with the force of a rocket. The hit sent me off my feet, and flying high into the air. It was sorta' disorienting being that high up, but it was even more horrible to have yourself slammed into a wall for the second time today. How I wasn't dead or unconscious yet amazed me, but I didn't have the time to think as I went sliding down the wall on the other side f the room at fast speeds.

-CLUNK-

-SHINK-

The first thing I realized was that I stopped, how? I felt for the ground with my feet only to realize that I was still a few feet above the ground. I looked and saw the man, Erebus, standing right in front of me; his left arm was extended in a way that it looked like he had just thrown something.

_Wha…what's going on? _I thought as I noticed that things were starting to spin; my vision was starting to blur also. My body felt stiff, like I had just got up from a really long nap. I seemed to be short of breath to; like every breath I took might've been my last.

Then I felt it. It was a dull pain in the center of my chest.

I slowly and shakily looked down and it all dawned on my. Sticking out, just below my chest, was a katana-like handle of a sword. It rammed right through me, and probably stuck into the wall I was against. That explained why I hadn't sunk to the floor already.

Then it hit me, a wave of nausea and pain that exploded throughout my body. I wanted to cry out in pain, but all I could let out were several weak coughs that made me spit blood. Oh god did it hurt! I thought that the pain from the explosion was bad, but this was worse!

_So that's it…I'm dead? _I thought questioningly. I mean, seriously. This was the end of my life my; 19-year old life? This was…unfair. _I haven't even done anything yet with my life! I haven't finished college, get a job, I haven't gotten married, I haven't had kids! _On top of that, I haven't saved my friends. My best friends could be out there right now looking for me; they could be dying and need my help! My thoughts were cut short as I coughed up another wad of blood that splattered down my costume.

My attention was brought to the glows of white and purple that came from the two combatants that were fighting with a much larger intensity than last. Purple and white energy exploded around their forms with fury as everything was blasted back by uncontrollable gales. I tried to pay attention to the ongoing combat, but I slowly felt my eyes shut, no matter how hard I tried to keep them open.

_Great, I really am dying, it's probably from the blood loss, or the sword going through my chest. _I thought with a pessimistic tone. But that all changed after I realized that yes, I was actually dying. Tears streamed down my eyes. _I don't want to die…_There was still so much I haven't accomplished yet. I don't want to die, I don't want to die! No matter what, I don't want to die!

_I DON'T WANT TO DIE!_

**Do you wish for the [Impossible].**

"Wh-what?" My eyes searched my surrounding area for someone that had spoken, but I found no one. That Erebus character that had stabbed me to the wall had walked away from me and had rejoined the other 3, probably thinking I was dead.

_Speaking of dead, shouldn't I be pushing daisies already? _I thought. And the more I thought about it, I realized that the extreme pain I was feeling earlier had no softened to a slight stinging ache. On top of that, I felt more alive than I did 5 minutes ago; I could breath, but it was still a tad shaky. _What the heck is going on? People usually die when they get stabbed through the chest. Actually, now that I thing about it, this thing should be going right through my spine. _That thought made me sick, knowing that this blade had possibly gone through my spinal column, but since it was right dead center, it should have. _Then why am I still able to move the rest of my body?_ That was true also, I was able to feel my legs and arms twitch each time a commanded them. _This is so weird._

-BOOM-

I was thrown from my inner thoughts as a large explosion reverberated through the large room. I looked toward the fight to see both men covered head to toe in cuts and bruises. The older gentleman's jaw was clenched tight. And when he spoke I could here the shear anger and hatred laced in them; they were obviously directed to his opponent.

"This has gone on long enough scum! Give me the Ethereal Orb now! If you do, I may just kill you painlessly." His words had no effect on him, as the cloaked man just laughed the threat off.

"Oh yeah? I bet you want to try and bring back that dead kid; well to bad, it ain't gonna' happen." He said while shouldering his scythe. "Our lord wants the orb no matter what cost. Even if it means killing off a couple thousand people."

"And I suppose it doesn't even bother you that all these people are people are dead by your hands." I could see a smirk beneath his hood. "You truly are a monster of the worst kind." He sighed out before grasping his sword with both hands. "That is why I shall wipe from the face of the earth once I retrieve the Ethereal Orb." He told him with grim determination.

"What makes you think that you'd be even be able to take it from me in the first place?" he said with a grin. "But honestly, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, and make this a bit interesting." He reached into his left sleeve before reaching into his sleeve and pulled out a silver amulet with dozens of crystals imbedded into its surface. "Hopefully this way I don't have to worry about this fight being dull."

His companions voiced their opinions…

"Fool."

"Hλίθιος."

"Why did I ever choose to join you?"

"OH FUCK YOU GUYS!"

…they do not think very highly of him.

"Now, where was I?" I said while clearing his throat. "Ah yes." He held the amulet up and over his head before speaking in a foreign tongue.

"Įsakau tau uždarytas tuštumą-."

The gems began to give off a small shine.

"-kurioje turėjau pasakė."

The dull shine had brightened; and I could see that it was shining in a beacon-like manner now.

"Atidarykite tavo duris-."

The shining light was so bright that it was blinding. I would have lost my sight at this time if it weren't for the fact I was so far away

"-savo lobius viduje!"

The light exploded around him, until it encompassed his entire form along with the area that surrounded him. A slight screeching noise came off of the anomaly and reverberated off the walls. And when it finally disappeared, I could finally make out what had happened, and the new contraption that stood behind him.

To call it a contraption could be wrong; it was just a giant, crystal orb that stood at least 2 meters tall. A swirling, silver mist churned within it as it gave off a mellow, light. It was placed upon a stand that was made of twisted metal rods that formed 3 hollow legs to keep it from rolling. And then there was this feeling that came with it.

_What is this feeling?_ It felt, almost wrong in a sense emanating off of it in waves. The best way to describe it would be…it would be looking at something that shouldn't be scene, ever. The other occupants in the room seemed to feel the same as I did, because they to turned their heads so that the orb was out of their peripheral vision. _Amazing._

I on the other hand, continued to stare at the magnificent sphere. I just couldn't keep my eyes off of it. Everytime I tried to look away, my eyes just seemed to be drawn towards it again.

_Is that…the Ethereal Orb they keep talking about? _Well that made sense, as it was orb-shaped. But it was as beg as a car! _That thing is massive!_

**You have called upon the [Impossible]. You have begged and pleaded for what cannot be to exist, occur, or be done. You have wished to attain what is unattainable; you want to make plausible what is implausible.**

There it was again, that voice talking to me. Where was it coming from; just who was speaking to me. From what I could see, there was no one else by me. Everyone else was either fighting or watching the fight. So where…?

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhh, the Ethereal Orb, in all its glory and power."The hooded man spoke, as he turned to his enemy. "From what I was told by my superiors, it took you decades to create this device Dr. Casen." He giggled. "Not even the philosopher's stone, with all its power, can hold up to this amazing artifact."

Dr. Casen replied. "That is true, the Ethereal Orb is without a doubt the greatest weapon within all of existence." His sword disappeared in a flurry of white particles. He then clapped his hands together before slowly spreading them out. Five balls of light formed in between them, and soon the circled around him, moving at a steady pace. "That is why I made it, to create the impossible; to have a limitless source of power." His face then took on a persona of rage. "Not to be used as a weapon for you to use as you please!" he yelled out.

The cloaked man just laughed before bring his scythe out in both hands. "Well to bad, that's the way it's gonna' be. But there is a chance you can get it." He spit out a sickening cackle. "If you can get the orb from me, and make it out of this shithole, you can keep it." Dr. Casen had a skeptical look on his face that made him laugh once more. "Oh I'm serious. If you can take the orb, you can keep it. We won't follow you, we won't fight you, we won't attack you; you can just leave peacefully." He told him.

"What's your game, demon?" Dr. Casen asked.

"Game? There is no game doctor." He said before jumping high into the air towards the man. "I just want to fight! And to me, THAT IS MORE THAN ENOUGH OF A GAME!" he came down with the top of his scythe aimed to pierce his neck.

"Well let me show you then." He said as one of the balls of light floated into his hand. "That this is one game, you will regret you EVER STARTED!" Dr. Casen then took the ball and slammed it into the flat end of the scythe.

-CRACK-

"W-what?" The cloaked man said in shock as he watched his scythe's blade formed small, spider-web cracks. Dr. Canes put more force down on the bone-scythe and a little more brute force was all it took for his scythe's blade to fall to pieces. "Damn you Canes! You were holding back!" the cloaked figure snapped angrily.

"That's correct." Dr. Casen said as he held out his hand with the ball of light still floating ominously inside it. "I was hoping of giving your colleagues a chance to leave this place with your lives, but I seem to have made a mistake about." The other 5 balls slowly gathered and combined with the one in his hand. "Because you shall not leave this building; you will not leave this room, and you certainly will not leave with your lives!" He hissed out as he held the newly formed ball of energy over his head. It was much larger than all the others and it seemed to be having trouble keeping its spherical form as it morphed and throbbed, ready to explode.

"Now die, you filthy beast!"

Dr. Casen tossed the ball of pure energy at the cloaked man and it shot off like a rocket. It zigzagged towards him, and though it looked like the missile of power would go off-course at times it would immidietly change its course once again so that it aimed at its target.

From beneath his hood, I make out frowning lips and wide ruby-red eyes. And as the oncoming bomb came at him I thought this would end the battle. But I have been wrong on many things; this was just one of them. Because just as it was about to make contact with him something rather peculiar happened, his frown soon became a smile.

"Rūkas."

Just as those words left his lips something happened to him. I didn't know what, but it happened. I could tell because instead of the while ball of death making contact with his body, it went right through him. He continued smiling even after it passed him but that smile soon faded back to a frown as he quickly whipped his head around behind him to see the massive ball of energy on route to the Ethereal Orb. He let out a quick "SHIT!" as the attack hit; both orbs made contact making a large explosion unlike any other so far. Bodies and chairs were thrown around and/or torn apart. The ignited flames blew out leaving everything in darkness except for the light emanating from the Ethereal Orb; it must still be working, if it wasn't than this place would be absolutely pitch-black.

Everything was quiet as the dust settled down. No one made a sound or made a move. The only thing they did was keep their attention on the very artifact they were fighting for. It finally came into view, and to my surprise and everyone else's, there wasn't a single scratch on it. Which surprised me, since the floor surrounding it looked like a bomb had hit it. But the floor it was placed upon didn't look to be hit what so ever.

"Well, that was close." The hooded man sighed out with relief. "I actually thought that it would break for a seco-."

-CRACK-

Just as he spoke those words, a single, small crack formed on its smooth surface. And soon, the crack spread ruining its magnificence. And from those cracks, small amounts of light began to shine through them.

"…Fuck."

The light in the room grew brighter as the cracks spread letting more light escape. The lights were hot, burning hot actually. They had such a strong intensity that I felt like an ant under a magnifying glass. Everyone else backed up from the Ethereal Orb that, what I could guess, was going to explode. I on the other-hand had no such luck, seeing as I was pinned to the wall by a sword in my chest.

Speaking of being impaled, I was still trying to figure out why I wasn't dead. Because usually getting stabbed through the center of one's chest, which cut through many juicy innards, and severed the spine in 2, means an instant death for that poor soul.

My body jerked as pain ran up and down my body. I cried out in shock at the unsuspected agony; more blood began to flow out my mouth and gushed from the wound in my chest. It was so shocking and surprising; it had felt like my insides were being turned to mush from the outside. Everytime I try to cry and scream I could only make a loud gurgling as blood constantly filled my mouth.

And then it all happened so quickly.

**-BOOM-**

A massive- no colossal explosion- exceeding all the others rang out. It was followed by and bright light and a destructive shockwave that sent an assortment of things at me, from furniture to pieces of the dead. They rammed into my body at such a force that I felt like I was being smashed to bits. It last for a good 10 minutes or so. My body was constantly being battered from the onslaught of projectiles. Oh god did it hurt. That was the only thing that went through my head. My mind repeated that over and over again. It hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt!

And then it ended, just like that. It was as if some higher force snapped its fingers because it pitied me. I couldn't here a thing; the explosion had probably broken my eardrums. My sight was full of white spots from the sudden brightness so I was currently blinded. All I could feel was pain. Pain, pain, pain.

And that was all my will could take after it took such a beating.

_I wanna' go…_

I have been running through a hellhole that was filled to the brim with corpses and blood, searching for my friends (who were probably dead by this point). Then I get caught in between some magic fight for some giant orb where I am inadvertently killed (well on the way.) for getting in between them. And here I am, slowly dying while choking on my own blood.

My mind has had enough; this was too much for my brain to take. My body is battered beyond use.

_All I want to do is go._

I didn't know where I wanted to go; I just wanted to go somewhere far away from here.

_I want to hide._

I wanted to hide somewhere, so far away; some place these guys could never find me.

_I want power._

Power, any kind of power. Power that I could've used to protect my friends. Power that I could've used to protect myself.

**Do you wish for the [Impossible]? **A voice asked once again. **Do you wish to make what you want reality, even if it means ripping apart truth and false?** It questioned.** The power mortals sought for and gods fear?**

Yes. I want power.

I feeling welled up inside unlike any other that I had experienced. This feeling washed away all the fear and pain running through my veins. I felt, almost a giddy feeling in my chest. The feeling you get when you are about to do something that shouldn't be done. I felt…unstoppable…untouchable.

**You have accepted what can not be. The laws that have been placed no longer follow you, for you are free to choose your own rules.**

My vision soon began to clear as well as my hearing. But what I heard, I found it very peculiar.

"-WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S USING A FRAGMENT OF ITS POWER!?" That sounded like the man with the scythe.

"It is true what I say, when the orb exploded, he must have been hit by one of the many fragments." What?

"Speaking of fragments, where the hell are they, I don't see a damn one anywhere?" I heard the scythe man question.

"Unknown."

"Thank you Erebus, you are as helpful as a retarded chimpanzee."

They began to speak some more, but their voices slowly began to drift away, it was being replaced by this high-pitched whirring noise. My eyelids closed and my body went slack; it was like I was being forced to fall asleep. It wasn't possible to fight, it was just too strong.

"CRAP! He's activated it!" I heard him yell. "Mnemosyne, do something!"

"Και τι πιστεύετε ότι πρέπει να κάνω; Αυτή η δύναμη είναι πολύ πέραν των δυνατοτήτων μου." A woman's voice said in a different foreign tongue. It was obviously condescending whatever she said.

"I don't know! You're the goddess of memories!" he yelled back. "Just…do a thing!"

"Ένα πράγμα;." She said in a questioning manner.

"Yes! A thing! Now do it, before whatever he's doing is done."

There voices were completely lost to me as the whirring noise overtook all other forms of sound. And soon I felt myself leave the plane of the awake. But before I did, I heard that mysterious voice say one last thing; it sounded like a warning.

**Your wishes shall come true. But due keep in mind, that nightmare are dreams as well.**

All things went black.

* * *

Dictionary translations.

Greek:

Ηλίθιος = idiot

Και τι πιστεύετε ότι πρέπει να κάνω; Αυτή η δύναμη είναι πολύ πέραν των δυνατοτήτων μου = And what do you think I should do? This power is far beyond my capabilities.

Ένα πράγμα = one/a thing.

Lithuanian:

JUODA GAISRO AVARIJOS ŽEMYN = BLACK FIRE CRASH DOWN.

Įsakau tau uždarytas tuštumą kurioje turėjau pasakė Atidarykite tavo duris savo lobius viduje = I command you to shut the hollow where I had said to open your doors to its treasures inside.

Rūkas = fog/mist.

Latin:

Platea albus draco = Bleach white dragon.

* * *

**Finally, the first chapter of "Faker" is finally complete. You have no idea how long it took to make this it has over 9000 words. Really, no bullshitting! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, because if you didn't then go die in a ditch. This took me too long to make. The second chapter shall come out half-passed whenever the hell it does, so stay tuned for this amazing story!**

.


	2. Chapter 2

******Yes! The second chapter of Faker is up, I am super duper excited! HUZZAH! I'll have you know tight now that this chapter (And all the others won't be as long as chapter 1. I mean really, do you expect me to write over 10,000 words for each chapter!? I don't know about you, but I would like to have fingers by the end of this.**

******Any who, the second chapter starts. I COMMAND YOU TO ENJOY IT!**

**Beta: Performed by Undying Soul98.**

******Chapter 2: life turned upside-down.**

* * *

When one usually wakes up from a long nap, they tend to feel a little drowsy. Sometimes it takes their brain a moment or 2 for it to kick into full-gear. And by that time, a good 10 minutes had already passed.

For me it was as if I had woken up from a hangover.

"Uuuuuuugggggghhhhh…my head." I groaned as I simultaneously gripped my head and curled up into a tight ball. God, my head was pounding like a drum! "What did I do last night?" I mumbled. Wearily, I opened my eyes and hissed at the bright light that came shining into them. Ah! The light! It Burrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrns!

I rubbed my eyes a few times before my eyes managed to adjust to the incoming light. I seemed to have been laying in an alley on the dirt ground. Dear god; I repeat, what the hell did I do last night? Seeing as laying around on ground wasn't going to do me any good, I decided the best course of action would be to get up.

After a couple moments of trying to get up only to stumble back to the ground, I was able to shakily make it back up to both feet. I finally realized how messed up I was; my body was aching and rather stiff. Especially my chest. It felt like someone socked me right in the chest as strong as they could.

Something else was wrong, I didn't know what though. I felt different, like I was changed. Now that I thought about it, I felt a little shorter. Everything I was looking at looked a little higher up in my peripheral vision; I didn't know if it was just my thumping head and me or it was something else.

I noticed that I had somehow been put in a new set of clothing; it was nothing special. Just a pair of brown shorts, a black shirt, and a red hoodie. How the heck did I get changed into this? I sighed as I dusted off all the dirt specks from my(?) clothes. My head was hurting too much to figure this all out right now.

I was just about to leave this alley and find out where I was; probably go to the closest CVS and buy something for my raging headache, but I was quickly stopped. Something on the ground had caught my eyes. I studied it in confusion and curiosity because something like that shouldn't be here. I reached down and plucked it off the ground so that I could study it a little closer.

The item was a finely carved wooden plaque that had the shape of a pentagon. It was rather large, being so big that I was just able to curl my fingertips around it. Carved into one side was a 'X' shape, in the centre of it was a rather angled and cartoonish skull.

I'd recognize this emblem anywhere. It was the combat-pass used by substitute Soul Reapers in Bleach. This was one of the most well known symbols of the anime. I was planning on buying a replica online, but I never got the chance to.

___'But this one doesn't look like a something off of the assembly line, it looks more like something someone carved.'_I thought, rather impressed that someone had the capability to carve something as good as this. _'____Whoever did this must be pretty good at carving.'_I wish I could greet the lady or gentleman who made this and shake their hand for this job-well-done.

"I could've used his help bunches of time, especially during a convention." I muttered while running my fingers over its smooth surface. "Especially during the full-."

-TH-THUMP- -TH-THUMP- -TH-THUMP- -TH-THUMP-

"ACH!" I gave a startled cry as a aching pain coursed through my head. It was like my headache increased in level from "Pain in the ass." to "Ain't that a bitch." which was really bad. It was so bad that I was reduced to going down on one knee just so I wouldn't fall over. I hissed as the headache went down slightly but was still there.

I felt as if someone had taken a chisel and mallet and took apart of my brain, because what I was trying to remember was gone. I tried to remember what I was thinking but doing seemed to only make the headache worse.

"God damnit." I muttered through clenched teeth, as the throbbing soon dulled away into a soft but irritating thump. "Where's an Advil when you need it?" I rhetorically asked. And it was obvious where it was, not here where I clearly needed it. It took me a moment to stagger back to both feet, but when I did I decided I was sick and tired of being in this alley.

I walked out from the alley with the badge replica gripped in my right hand. Each step caused my stiff body to move. And as soon as I stepped out of it, my eyes looked upon the road and my ears were filled with the voices of many people.

The first thing I noticed coming out were the people that walked along the dirt road, either conversing with each other or walking across the street to do what they were going to do. The many houses, stores and other building were made of stone bricks with wood. And with the sun blazing down the way it was, it was not very comfortable.

So now that I was aware of the knew territory I was in, a single thought could only pop into my brain.

_Just what the FUCK ____did__ I drink last night? Poison or something?_

Honestly, I wasn't that bad of a alcoholic; I would have a beer or 2 once in a while, and get a slight buzz. But besides that, I've never been blackout drunk before. The only time I've ever really drunk was when Johnson goaded me into a drinking contest. And after I spent the rest of the night leaning over the toilet, I decided that alcohol wasn't for me.

"Damn you Johnson, you psychotic pyromaniac." I grumbled out. Of course I would blame him, that bastard of a human being was the most alcohol-crazed of us all, and what he enjoyed second-most to fire, was getting everyone else drunk. So really, he was the only one I could think to blame. "Just how the heck did he do it?" I tried to remember just how it happened, but that only brought my headache back so I quickly stopped.

"Well, the best way to figure out just where I am, is to ask the people." I told myself while nodding my head. So without further adieu, I walked up to a street vendor selling an assortment of fruits. "Excuse me, could you tell me where I am right now?" I asked the middle-aged man.

All he did was groan in annoyance. "Look kid, your In Shells Town." Ok, Shells Town; where the hell was that? The name did sound familiar though. Actually, this town looked eerily familiar now that I had gotten a good look at it.

"Ok, and where exactly is Shells Town?" I asked only to receive a groan again in response. This guy was really starting to piss me off.

"It's in the Yotsuba Island region." I gave him a blank stare. "Ok kid, since you've been living under a rock your entire life, I'll spell it out for you. Shells Town is the location of the Marine's 153rd Branch, and is located in the East Blue. Now please, go away." He shooed me away, but that didn't work. I was glued to the spot, still trying to comprehend what he just uttered.

"W-what!?" I said a little louder than usual. Yotsuba Island region? East blue? "E-east blue!?" I squeaked with wide eyes. This man was obviously crazy, because what he was implying was darn right impossible! There was no way that the before mentioned location _actually_ existed! That would be implying that I was in the East Blue, a region of ocean found in the anime One Piece, which didn't actually exist."You got to be kidding me!?"

"NO! I'm not!" he growled out loudly while facing me; he was trying to glare holes in my head but I was to distracted with my shock. "If you really don't believe me then look up there!" He yelled while pointing upwards toward a large building that had caught my sight earlier, just as I had made my way out of the alley. And when I brought my full attention upon it, I could only gape at the structure; I had recognized it quite easily.

When I had first woke up in the alley, I had realized that the ground had been slanted slightly. That meant that this town was built on a hilly area. But really, I didn't think much of it; I thought it was an insignificant factor, but now I'm not so sure about that anymore. It was actually playing a big part in as to how I knew what this place was.

As the very apex of this town, right at the top, was a building that was probably larger than any structure in this town. It was an odd building to look at, probably the most awkward building I had ever laid my eyes upon.

The structure was large, and shaped like a volcano; it was coloured a dark blue with a darker shaded camouflage pattern on it. Flanking the cylindrical tower were more buildings on each side, that had a far more normal shape than the blue one. To finish it off, they were all surrounded by menacing, stone walls, with a pair of massive, iron gates.

I really didn't pay attention to that though; I was more at the large words printed upon the tower and gates.

The sole word was 'Marines'.

It became hard to breathe…

_No…_

This feeling; it was like the world had come crashing down on my shoulders, as if I was Atlas himself and had finally let my grip on the sky slip...

_This…this is physically impossible!_

Not impossible, improbable… bad fanfic improbable...

_OH GOD!_

As the merchant went back to his many goods, I was left there trying to keep my breathing under control, but I was failing quickly. Sweat poured down my face; it wasn't from the sun's blazing, heat. It had accumulated as soon as ideas formed into my head as to where I was. And I prayed to god that I was wrong.

But I knew praying of any sort would do nothing, because I already knew where I was. I really was in the Yotsuba Island region. My current location was the Marine's 153rd Branch, which is located in Shells Town. This town was located in the East blue.

That meant…

_I'm in the One _Piece _universe…_

That single, fleeting thought caused an abundant of emotions to flow through my body, each one I was easily unable to control. My body shook, my forehead became slick with perspiration and my hands became wet with sweat. I felt extremely faint. I honestly didn't know what to do; I mean, who would know what to do in a situation like this!?

Then a feeling came to me; it was a feeling of clarification. A massive adrenaline rush then quickly swallowed up the former. So I ran. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to the supposed Marine base of its 153rd branch. Because if this place was really Shells Town, then that meant that a rather important person was here.

All thoughts stopped circulating in my skull as I charged up the hill to the large army base.

* * *

_Got to keep going! Got to keep going! Got to keep going!_

My body worked like a well-oiled machine as I made my way up the hill at full power. I rushed as fast as I could to the oddly shaped building as if it were my final lifeline. In a sense, to me that is, it was my final lifeline. This moment might just tell if my life was over, or if I finally lost a few screws.

So I kept running; even if my body was begging to stop advancing (Which it was). I had to keep moving forward.

"Come on…*huff*…just a…*huff*…a little…*huff*…further." I managed to say through ragged breaths. I was starting to tire from the constant running toward my destination. Though in my defence, I had been running up hill the entire time in a full sprint for the past 10 minutes. But that wasn't the point; the point was that I was almost at my destination. "Almost…there!" I grunted out as my running soon deformed into an unsteady jog.

My enduring paid out, because after a few more steps I was finally at the top. I should have been admiring the view of the massive, Marine base in all its glory, but I was hunched over with both my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath.

___'Ok, maybe it wasn't the best idea to run up here so quickly.'_I berated myself with a deadpanned face. But that soon morphed into a look of determination. _'____But I had to; this is a really important moment!'_I told myself with hardened eyes. So after I regained my breath, I stood up at my full-height and stared at the building that would decide the truth about my future.

I walked up to the so-called 'Marine Base' and stood in front of the imposing wall of rock; It had to be at least 11-feet tall. I traced my hands along its rough surface; it was real. I cracked both my knuckles, before taking a deep breath to prepare myself for what I was about to do next.

___'I should have taken rock climbing when Michael offered to show me.'_I thought, now regretting not taking up my friend's past offer. But that didn't mattered, what mattered was I was going to climb this wall! _'____If I'm correct, then he has to be here also.'_Though that might have been incorrect, as I didn't even know what the date was. "_'Ok, here I go!"_

I dug my fingers into the large grooves in the wall, before pulling myself up with a grunt. The moment I was off the ground I placed the tips of my shoes into the grooves and pulled myself up the wall again. I repeated this again and again as I scaled the wall. And finally, not even 5 minutes in, I was at the top. I clung to the wall as I peaked my head over the wall; my eyes scanned over the large, deserted courtyard. I searched for the certain target that I had been looking for.

My search didn't take that much longer; as soon as I had set my eyes on this area, my eyes quickly centred upon the only person in there. All my breathing functions stopped and my eyes dilated; it took all of my willpower not to just let go of the wall and fall off. Why?

Because I knew this person, even though we never met before!

He was tied to makeshift, wooden cross. He was a tall, muscular man with lightly tanned skin. He wore black trousers that were tucked inside black boots, a plain white shirt with a green haramaki. To finish off his look, he wore a black bandana knotted on his head that cast a shadow over his eyes. Beneath the bandana, I could see sideburns that were coloured green, showing that he rather strange hair.

The man looked to be in bad shape; he had cuts and bruises all of his body. He also looked a little skinny, like he had been left out there for days on end without anything to eat!

But really, that didn't matter really in my head; the person's identity, that's what was important to me right now, because I knew the identity of this prisoner.

His name was Roronoa Zoro, the soon-to-be first mate, as well as the swordsman, of the Straw Hat pirates. A group of pirates whose combined bounties equals 800,000,050 berri. My eyes almost bulged out of my head as I stared at the "moss-head" with shock, fear, and awe. I was on the verge of hyperventilating myself into the peaceful world of the unconscious when a deep, menacing voice spoke to me.

"Hey, you." I looked down to see Zoro giving me an evil glare from beneath his bandana. "You're annoying me." I stared into his eyes without taking a breath. "Piss off."

I don't know why, maybe it was from shock of my location at the moment, or possibly just Zoro's intense glare, but at that moment my fingers lost all their grip on the wall and the next thing I knew I had quickly fell to the ground on my back with a rather loud –thump-.

No reaction was made once it was over; I didn't cry out in pain or just curl up into a ball in hopes of finding a way to deal with the considerable pain coursing through my body. All I did was stare up into the sky unblinkingly. Though at this time, a small thought was able to squirm its way into my head in my zombie-like state.

___'I really am in the One Piece universe…huh.'_

I really wanted to blame someone right about now.

* * *

******Yes, the second chapter is done. The third chapter will have more action; he Patrick will meet Luffy and Coby and then a fight will go on, yay! This chapter was read over by Undying Soul98, please go and read his stories too, for they are a butt-load of awesomeness! Anyways, BYE BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

******Hey there everybody, how ya doin!? This is the 3********rd******** installment of Faker. This chapter will have things kicking up a little; meaning that Parker will meat Luffy and stuff. Maybe I'll even be able to fit in the fight with axe hand douchebag and stuff. Let's find out in this next chapter! Starting now!**

******Beta: Performed by Undying Soul98**

******Chapter 3: Meeting a fool. Where does this path lead me?**

* * *

I walked-no- I stumbled down the streets like a zombie. Each step I took was slow and off-balanced; sometimes I would bump into people who would either let out an accusing "Hey!" or at least level a glare at me. It's not like I cared though. It had been an around an hour after my world had come crashing down around me, and frankly, I felt like I had every right to be acting the way I was now.

After, laying there in shock for a good couple of minutes, I thought it best to high tail it away from the Marine army base, combat-pass replica still in hand. But I didn't run like I did previously; the pace I took was slow and stumbling to prevent me from falling. The shock of my entire situation had caused me to go catatonic or something, since in my opinion this was a natural reaction for any person in the position I was in. I was surprised I was even able to move in my present condition.

I wasn't just going to sit there at the base like a dog waiting for its master. Just because Zoro, one of my favourite characters, was there right before my eyes didn't mean I was going to stay by him! Zoro was a dangerous guy no matter how you look at it! Those OC fanfiction stories that think they can just easily get along with him like that are stupid as hell! He's dangerous pirate hunter for god's sake!

So that is how I ended up where I was now, walking aimlessly through the streets of Shells Town: lost, confused, and practically on the verge of loosing my mind.

Compared to the anime, everything seemed so much more… well, different. Unlike the anime, which was an animated drawing, this was _real_. Everything had so much more colour and was much more detailed. The ground was real, the houses were real, and the people were real. In a sense it was beautiful; if I wasn't in so much shock I would've really loved it here.

Sadly, I was in shock.

_Speaking of crappy fanfictions…I wonder what an otaku would give to be in my shoes? __Probably an arm, a leg, and the blood of a virgin. _I gave a depressed chuckle and at that thought. ___But in all seriousness, this is ridiculous. _I liked fanfictions, don't get me wrong. I just found insert fanfics to be a vain form of wish fulfilment for the author and a waste of time for the reader.

_I mean, it's all the same thing. A girl gets transported into an anime, then, they ____somehow__ get a male character to fall in love with them, that shouldn't be able to in the first place. __Seriously, if you're going to make a fanfiction like that, at least make it more realistic! I____t was even stated by Oda that most main characters weren't going to find any love! _That was true, I've done my research!

Speaking of research, I had to find out how I even got here. That question was an enigma on an entirely different level of confusing. How was I even going to figure something like this out!? I was smart, there was no doubt about that, but even this escapes me!

___Come on brain, how did I get here? _I asked myself rhetorically, pondering just how I ended up in this cruel twist of fate in the first place. ___There has to be a reason; what happened that caused me to go flying into a completely different universe!? _I scanned through every piece of information in my brain in hopes of finding the answer to this complex equation. My brain was being stubborn though; it was similar to almost remembering something that was just out of reach. But then after some time longer, I finally remembered. ___Wait! I remember! It was those-!'_

-THU-THUMP- -THU-THUMP- -THU-THUMP- -THU-THUMP-

"GOD DAMN!"

I was glad that I had wondered off onto a side street where nobody could see me, because as soon as I remembered what had occurred, the terrible headache returned with double the force it had previously. I fell to the ground holding my head grunting and crying at the absolute pain flowing through my body; it was as if someone had inserted my head in a vice and was slowly applying pressure to my skull.

"…Pl-PlEase stop-p-p…no…m-oRE." I was just able to grunt out in small whisper. Every function in my body seamed to be slowly failing; I could hardly breath and my body made constant jerking motions as if I was having a seizure. My sight was full of many black spots that consumed my vision. I was terrified that I was somehow going to die, but as soon as it came, it left.

"*gasp*!" the very first thing I did was take in a huge gulp of oxygen before I was reduced to a coughing mess. Though I wasn't in pain any more, what just happened had really taken a toll on me. Beads of sweat ran down every inch of my body and I felt exhausted from the whole ordeal. It really took a lot out of me.

"This-*gasp*-was just like-*cough*-earlier." I managed to say through gasps and coughs while remembering the earlier event that had sent me to the ground in a similar fashion like this. "What the hell was that?" it was like every time I tried to think about what had happened that headache would appear and stop me from knowing. Was it some kind of trigger to deal with a traumatic memory; that meant whatever happened to must have been horrifying? "Well I'll just add that to my list of many unanswered questioned." I muttered out as I got back up with a sigh.

I winced a little, as the throbbing in my head was still there. It was minuscule compared to what had just happened, so I manned up an decided to deal with it instead of just bitching about the ordeal. I continued walking forward, though not at the same wobbling pace then before; that little bit of mine really woke me up.

I had taken the combat-pass from my pocket and gripped it tightly in my right-hand to calm myself down. It was sorta' a habit I had; I would grasp onto things in hopes of helping myself keep calm. It was a weird habit, but it was my habit none-the-less.

After I felt my ever-quickening heart beat slowly crawl back to a natural pace, I decided that it would be the best time to actually get moving again. There were many other things I had to deal with now besides how I got here, like what I was going to do now?

___Zoro is still here, so at least I now know just when I am in the anime._That was an important factor that I was glad I _knew. ____Now I could just wait for Luffy and Coby to come, but that could take to long. _My brow furrowed as I tried to think of what I was going to do now. ___Actually, why am I waiting for Luffy in the first place? _I asked myself in confusion while walking back in the more crowded streets. ___I mean, I don't see any reason in staying to wait for him; I could probably just take get a ride on the next boat off of here. _That was true, I could do that. I guess the only reason that thought came to mind was simply because that was what every other character did in the fanfictions I've read.

_Do I really even want to join Luffy's crew?_

I let that simmer for a bit. Did I even want to join his crew; there were benefits I suppose. I could go on an adventure, save people, find the One Piece, probably find a devil fruit and get some super powers. Though the thought of the danger of dying practically on every adventure didn't sit well with me.

Maybe I could start my own pirate crew. I'm sure that it wouldn't be that difficult to do it. I could look around from island to island and find people to join me; it would probably take some time to find a ship but I could probably do it. Though I don't think I'm really all for the leader role, it was too much trouble for someone like me to handle.

"Just great, what am I supposed to do now?" I asked while my grip tightened again on the combat-pass. "I'm stuck here on this island, with no way of getting off. And for all I know, Luffy could still be on Dawn Island." Again with Luffy! I had to make up my mind, was I going to join his crew or am I going to do something else? I looked up to the sky before reigning in my emotions; I spoke in a tired tone. "God, just give me a sign."

That sign came in the form of an annoyingly high-pitched voice that made me want to tear off my ears.

"Luffy you're out of your mind if you think the right thing to do is to get this guy to join your crew!"

"Well I haven't made my mind up yet; I have to see if he's a good guy."

"HE'S IMPRISONED BECAUSE HE'S OBVIOUSLY NOT!"

My attention was soon brought to said annoying voice that was further down the street behind me. It had come from a duo; I was sure it had come from the far-younger boy. When I saw them my face was marred with a frown of disbelief and a single, raised eyebrow. I stared at them for a moment only letting a single quote pass through my lips.

"Well fuck me sideways."

A great quote indeed, for such an unusual situation.

Walking towards me were the 2 characters I had been looking for, Monkey D. Luffy and the Whiney Brat Coby.

Luffy looked just as I expect; he was goofy and constantly smiling. Just as in the anime he had short, black hair as well as a scar under his left eye. Just like in the anime, he wore a red vest and blue shorts. His most valued item finally finished off his appearance, which was the straw hat upon his head.

His companion was Coby, and honestly if I hadn't seen the "Water 7 arc" I would have never guessed this short, scrawny, pink-haired boy in glasses was going to become such a different person; to think he would become a lieutenant, and soon a captain of the marines. I stared at both of them as they kept on their merry way to meet Zoro.

I watched as Luffy went up to a merchant selling pears. He greedily grabbed one and took a giant bite out of it before tossing some coin to the merchant and nonchalantly asked "Hey, do you know where some Zoro guy is around here?"

It was rather amusing to watch all the citizens of this town suddenly jump away from the duo in fear. Some had even jumped behind stalls or simply disappeared from sight. They stared at them as if they were a plague.

"Maybe we shouldn't say Zoro's name around here." Coby whispered to Luffy with about as much subtleness as an elephant walking on a tightrope. Luffy nodded to him before they continued on their journey upward. Just as they passed me, I had regained control of shock and went back to thinking; I had been doing that a lot this day.

___Ok…well that was a surprise. _My eyes drifted to their shrinking forms. ___What do I do, follow them, or find a way to get off this rock? _I thought with squinted eyes. Really, this wasn't that hard of decision to make; it wasn't like I was questioning whether to follow him on his journey and-yada-yada-yada-One-Piece.

"Oh what the hell, it might just be worth it." I mumbled as my legs carried after the 2 odd characters. This was either going to keep me entertained or get me killed, judging on future events that is.

I jogged toward them before stopping just out of range of their notice; the thought of me being framed as a creeper was not on my ta-do list. As I followed them from behind I heard their continued conversation.

"Let's head to the base and check it out; you wanna' be a marine right?" Luffy said as they headed in the direction in the base.

"Well of course I do Luffy, but I don't just think I'm ready yet." He said barring down on himself. Kid has serious issues. "From what I heard the man in charge of this base is captain Morgan!" he spoke the faggots name with glee. It turned to shock as each person around them jumped away from them once again with a yelp.

They continued on up with confusion as I tagged along behind them. Unlike my first trip up to the base, hadn't taken a look around the settlement that that surrounded the blue structure. But as we passed I got a good look. The streets had become scares with people and eerily quiet. I guess it has to do with the rain of spoon-arm and his ability to execute them if somebody stands out of line.

And suddenly, and completely unexpectedly, Luffy burst out laughing. What made him suddenly laugh after his 10-minute hike up here was beyond my sane mind. This action nearly made me jump and it sent his nerdy companion skyward a few inches. Jumpy little bugger isn't he. Loudly, Luffy said. "Man! This town is such a weird place!" before falling back into laughter.

"Well that was odd. I mean, I could understand everyone being scared of Zoro, but why did they flip when I mentioned Morgan's?" he said confused.

___Here! _I mentally shouted. This was the perfect chance, if any, for me to make myself know to the duo! Then, slowly but surely, I could earn their trust. Don't know where that will get me though; maybe a way off this island when Zoro and Luffy leave. Before I spoke, I mentally prepared myself; who wouldn't when meeting one of their favourite anime characters?

"I seems you guys don't know." I said just loud enough for them to here me. They turned around to look at me, probably not expecting my presence. "You guys must not be locals like me." I said while scratching the back of my head while pretending to act as if I had to come to some kind of revelation. I was always good at acting; well, just bullshitting in general.

"Wadya' mean?" Luffy said with a raised eyebrow. Even Coby looked interested in my words. Yes! Hook line and sinker.

"Well apparently, from I learned that is, the captain of this base acts like some kind of tyrannical ruler." Luffy looked a little surprised but Coby's face had taken on a look of shock. "He basically threatens to execute anyone that disobeys his orders."

"WHAT!?" Coby said in disbelief.

"Wow, that sounds really bad." Luffy said while…picking his noes. This one has a lot of tact.

"Yeah, it also doesn't help that the guy's son goes around threatening to execute everyone that does something he doesn't like either." I said frowning at the memory of Helmeppo. While I admit that he did turn his leaf over later in the series, this Helmeppo was a giant ass.

Coby responded with "What, are you sure!? I mean, captain Morgan is a marine captain. He can't be like that." Oh bless this idiot's heart. "He can't be doing stuff like that?"

"Well guess what, he is." I told them while scratching my spiky hair. "If you want proof, look at the locals; they looked more terrified of Morgan's name than Zoro's." I told them with a leveled stare. That wasn't a real judgement, I was simply basing that off of their jump radius earlier when they all freaked out. "Plus, have you taken a look around you?" I said.

"Huh, is there something here?" Luffy questioned while looking around.

"Yeah, I don't get what you're saying?" Coby followed up. They were turning their heads around quickly to try and find just what I was pointing out. Guess I must' point it out for them.

"Haven't you noticed the lack people here?" I finally said.

"Now that you mention it, where is everyone?" Coby said while repositioning his glasses higher up his nose. "It's like a ghost-town."

"Maybe everyone just got tired and decided to go to sleep." Luffy interjected with his idiotic answer.

"Luffy, I don't think everyone would just decide to go to sleep all at the same time." Coby sighed out, obviously fed up with the stupidity of his friend.

"Hey, it could happen."

"Look that's not the point. The point I'm trying to make here is that Morgan isn't that good of a guy." God these 2 were…they were like the physical form of irritating right now. It was like Navi herself had met up with Tingle and had a love child. "He's got all the locals scared stiff around here."

"Hey, you're not from this town are you?" Coby deduced. How he didn't figure it out earlier I don't know, since I mentioned it several times before.

"Nope, I just got here today by ship." I told them while trying to come up with the perfect cover up story. "I was actually heading up to the marine base to see the pirate hunter Zoro that was recently imprisoned."

"Really, we are to!" Luffy said loudly with a smile. "Why don't you come with us!?" He asked. I took a fake thinking pose even though I had already made up my mind.

"Sure why not." I answered while walking forward once again. They began following from behind me as they tried to keep up.

Luffy appeared on my left a little to close for comfort. "By the way, my names Luffy; over there's Coby." I saw Coby give a small wave to me at mention of him. "What's your name?" he asked with his usual idiotic smile.

"My name is Patrick, Patrick Falso." I said plainly. I had quickly contemplated whether I should tell them my real name or not, but I realized that would only cause more problems later on if I even tried that. "So why exactly are you guys going to see Zoro anyway?" I asked with a raised eyebrow try to look curious.

"I'm going to make Zoro apart of my pirate crew!" He said excitedly with his massive signature grin.

"Wow, ain't that neat." I said trying to look surprised in anyway possible. I was absolutely failing on that part, but it didn't seem like Luffy noticed. I turned to Coby and asked. "So are you apart of his crew or something?" I asked.

"Oh no, I could never be a pirate; I don't I have the guts to do that." He said with a smile that lacked any form of self-esteem. "But I plan on joining the Marines as soon as I'm strong enough!" he said determinedly.

"Huh, well ain't that nice." I said. Damn, I have to sound more happy and convincing; this terrible acting on my part. My attention was quickly brought forward as we had finally arrived at the marine base. "Eyes forward, we're finally here." I told them as we stood in front of the marine base. I was about to speak again, until I heard…crying?

"I finally made it." Coby cried out with snot and tears dripping from his face while using his forearm to rub it away. It was so sudden that I honestly stepped back a little at the shock. Jesus, the kid wasn't crying 5 seconds ago; does he have some kind of disorder or something? "This is where you and I part ways Luffy, we didn't have long together but…" His bitching was cut off at the sound of grunting. We both looked back at Luffy, who was slowly climbing the wall.

"Where's the foothold?"

"GET DOWN FROM THERE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, THEY'LL SEE YOU!"

"This one's a natural born idiot."

Seeing as there was nothing else to do down here, I decided it would be best to get up that wall before anything else happens. So like Luffy, I quickly scaled the wall like earlier.

"OH NOT YOU TOO!" I heard Coby complain as I reached the top. "You guys should get down from there before the marines catch you." I wanted to tell him to suck it up, but I was to busy trying not to fall like earlier.

"Now where's this demon?" Luffy said while searching the courtyard.

"They wouldn't keep him out in the open." Coby said from below "He's a dangerous criminal; he's probably locked away underground somewhere." In all honesty, that should be true. But apparently, people here don't really understand just how to properly hold a prisoner correctly. "Now come on, you guys gotta' get down from there before you get caught!"

"Oh go grow a pair." I told the little brat.

"OH THERE HE IS!" Luffy pointed out to the tied up Zoro in the center of the courtyard. "I'm gonna get closer." He said before hopping down in one leap. Damnit! Why was everyone in this universe so strong!? I mean, I was no slouch; I was very fit. But that kind of endurance and strength was insane!

I carefully climbed back to the safety that was the ground before fallowing after him with one Coby in tow. We found him further down a part of the wall that was closer to the area, already at the top. I didn't even bother to wait at the bottom for a moment and just started to climb the damn thing again.

"Coby look!" Luffy said.

"I'm telling you Luffy, he's not-." Words stopped emitting from Coby's mouth as he climbed up the wall to get a good look at what Luffy was so adamant on him seeing. He obviously wasn't expecting to see the so-called "Demon", pirate-hunter Zoro.

I wanted to laugh or at least snort at the look on his face, but I knew mine from earlier was probably just as bad as his or worse. But our fears were for different reasons. The reason I was scared was simply because I had realized I was now in a different plane of existence entirely; he was just scared because he thought this guy was a demon.

"Hey, if we untie those ropes he can just walk away."

"OH DON'T BE SUCH AN IDIOT LUFFY! THERE'S NO TELLING WHAT A BANDIT LIKE HIM COULD DO IF YOU LET HIM GO! HE COULD KILL ALL OF US!"

"Oh calm down Coby," I said to the kid. He looked at me with almost pleading eyes, like he was begging me to stop his friend from doing something stupid. "From what I've seen about your friend, something as simple as being caught by the marines isn't going to do jack-shit." Coby hung his head in defeat.

"Hey, you." We looked down to see the Zoro glaring at us; a familiar killing-intent flowed upon me. "You're annoying me. Piss off." He said in a threatening tone.

___Did he seriously, use the same line from before? _I thought with a raised eyebrow. Maybe it was he phrased he learned to say when someone gets a little to curious and decides to come visit him during his not-so-lovely stay here. ___Ok, that's weird. But it's not like that's the weirdest thing that happens on this show._

"YEEEEAAAAEEEEGH!"

And of course, Coby was back to bitching and crying.

He then turned to Luffy "LUFFY, YOU GOT TO BELIEVE ME, NOTHING GOOD WILL COME FROM HAVING HIM ON YOUR CREW!"

And then suddenly, we heard the sound of wood smashing against the rock wall in between Coby and me. A ladder had been placed there, and climbing to its top was a little girl. She shushed the 3 of us before throwing down a rope and slowly climbed down it.

As Coby cried out for one of us to stop her from getting caught by the marines or getting hurt by Zoro, I was busy off in La La Land waiting for something to actually happen. Because each episode was around 30 minutes long, that meant that everything here was going to happen at a much slower rate. What took 5 minutes for Luffy to go back to town before returning to finally free Zoro would possibly take an hour in real time.

___Meaning that I'm going to be stuck here waiting for things to get going for a good hour or 2. _I sighed at that thought. Not that I wasn't patient, I just want this crazy day to finally be over. ___Well, let's hope Luffy decides to do something, or it looks I'm going to find some other way to entertain myself._

My inner jumble of thoughts was stopped at that moment by a high-pitched scream flowing through the air. The only reason I was even listening to it was because it was too girly to be Coby's. I looked up and nearly let go of the wall in shock.

Up in the air was the little girl; this must have been the point in time where that marine soldier literally throws the little girl out of the base. And right now, she was going to go splat on the ground if she was not caught.

_Damn it! Why do I have to have a soft spot for the adorable things in life!?_

I stupidly jumped higher into the air using what little jumping room the walls crevasses provided. Thankfully, the jump had put me directly into the child's path. And as her body made contact with mine, I latched onto her before hugging her to my chest like a motherly gorilla protecting its young.

And then I hit the ground.

_OUCH!_

I had tried to calculate just how much it would hurt, and sadly, I was wrong. It hurt a fuck-ton more than I thought it would.

"GAH!" I said coughing up mucus and other bodily liquids that I was not able to name. Ok, in all honesty, that really hurt a lot. I looked down at the girl in my chest crying and sniffling before letting out a sigh of relief. At least she was ok; so my sacrifice was not in vain.

"Hey are you 2 ok!?" Coby called out while rushing towards us.

"Yeah." I answered before looking down to the girl. "You ok to kid?" I asked the girl still clinging to my chest. Through the sniffling and crying I was able to get a nod from her. "Good, That's nice." I sighed out while slowly getting up into a sitting position.

___Wait a minute. Wasn't Luffy supposed to do the same thing I did? _I mentally kicked myself. If Luffy was going to do the same thing then what I did was completely stupid. I mean he's of rubber for god's sake! ___Well I did, there's no reason to get angry about what you can't change. _I begrudgingly told myself. I carefully pulled the little girl off my chest before setting her down on the ground. She stood there sniffling we tears in her eyes; the scene just made my heart quiver.

"Hey, don't cry." I said trying to imitate a brotherly tone. I softly patted her head as she stared up at me. "That was very brave what you did trying to help Zoro, so you shouldn't go around crying; you should smile and feel proud." I did all this with the kindest smile I could muster. Was I saying the right thing? I've never been in a situation like this sense I'm a only child.

"O-*sniff*-ok." She finally said with and adorable sniff.

I got up with a groan of pain. The dull, aching pain I was getting was moslty coming from my back, which I had landed on.

"Are you ok Patrick, that was a pretty nasty fall you took?" Coby asked me, still worried about the stupid stunt I just pulled.

"Yep, just a little hurt." I told him while twisting my body around gaining several relieving pops from my back. I was about to say something else when I realized something was missing. "Hey Coby, we seem to be one idiot short." I said while looking around for Luffy.

"What the-where did he go!?" Coby said in shock at his missing friend.

"He probably went over the wall to see Zoro." I concluded. That was what he did after this, right? "You might want to go check on him before he does something stupid." Though he was probably going to do it anyway.

"What! Oh no this is bad!" Coby cried out while gripping his head. He would have continued panicking if it were not for Luffy jumping back over the wall. "Luffy!" Coby cried out running over to him. "What did you do!? What were you thinking!?" Luffy just laughed at his friend's panicked state.

"Oh nothing, I was just talking Zoro; I still haven't decided if he should join my crew or not." He said with a laugh. Luffy then brought his attention onto me with a grin. "By the way that was really cool what you did there Patrick." He said talking about my little stunt.

"Yeah, jumping off a 11-foot tall wall was really cool." I muttered under my breath sarcastically. This world, it was not meant for people like me. "So what are you gonna' do now?" I asked him curiously. Whatever happened at this part wasn't shown in this episode, so I was a little curious.

"What I think we should do is take her home." Coby said grasping the shaken girls hand. "Her parents must be worried, and who knows what'll happen if we stay here with the marines." He said worriedly.

"Yeah, let's go back into town." Luffy said while patting his stomach, which let out a loud growl. "I could really go for some meat!" He cheered with a small amount of drool crawling down his lower-lip.

_And like always, he misses the point. _I knew he was an idiot in the anime, but this is taking it a little to far. He has to have some kind of brain in that noggin of his. I saw that in my quick thinking the small group had begun to walk away back to town. Luffy turned back to me.

"Hey! Are you coming Patrick!?" He asked.

I thought about my answer. "Y'know what, I'll just stay here." I told them. He was going to come here later, might as well stay and wait for him here. "I'll see you later then."

"Bye Patrick! See you later!" Luffy said as they walked back to town. I stood there watching their disappearing forms for a moment before they were finally out of sight. I sighed before walking to the wall. I sat down by it and leaned my aching back against it. God was I tired. Not just physically, but mentally also. Today was the most exhausted I have ever felt.

And right now, I just needed to close my eyes, and rest.

I did just that, eye let my eyelids close and let my breaths fall into a rhythmic motion. And not long after, I was asleep, preparing for the chaos that was soon to come.

* * *

******Yes! 3rd chapter is done! Now I know I promised that I would have a battle happen in this chapter, but there was just so much stuff happening that I have to now postpone it for the next one, sorry. Anyways. Stay tuned for the 4********th******** chapter that will come out whenever the hell it does! Nigris Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

******Hello everyone I am back! Now that the 4********th******** chapter is here, we can get the ball rolling at a much faster rate than before! I plan to make this fic unlike all the other ones, meaning that some of the usual one piece insert things that happen in this fic aren't going to really happen in here; won't that be so fantastatical…fantfi…fintl…fant-FUCK IT! Anyways, let's get this shindig thingy on the road!**

******Chapter 4: Fight for the right to live! What is this detested power?**

* * *

I enjoyed my nap undisturbed for quite some time. It had to have been at least an hour or so before I awoke. I was thankful that no marines were out patrolling the gates or I would've been in deeper shit than I already was today, though the only problem I had was staying asleep against the rather uncomfortable wall. Lets just say tat the way I was positioned against it didn't exactly do very much for my aching back. I, fact, I must've messed it up pretty bad when I fell.

Anyways, my light sleeping was interrupted by the sound of footsteps, alerting me to the fact that someone was coming. I wasn't particularly worried, I already knew who it was. My eyes opened and I saw Luffy and Coby walking my way just as I predicted, with everything going to plan.

With a loud yawn (And a greatly suppressed urge to perform the Gendo Pose), I slowly got to my feet while wincing as the pain in my back intensified slightly. After doing a quick stretch, I made walked over to the duo.

"Hey you two." I greeted them.

"Patrick?" Coby said with a little surprise. "What are you still doing here?" He questioned.

"Well, I did plan on going back to town, but I was a little tired so I decided to take a quick nap over there." I said pointing to the exact area on the wall where I had just been. "What about you, what are you doing here?" I asked even though I knew the answer to the question.

Coby started his sentence with a "Well we-." but he was cut off by Luffy whose voice was much louder than his meek one.

"I've decided, that I'm goin' to make Zoro apart of my crew." The sentence was simple, but I could here the harsh determination and confidence mended into each word.

"Oh yeah?" I said, I questioned while looking surprised. "So you plan on breaking Zoro out, and escaping from the marines all on your own?" He nodded. Now let's see what else I can do here. "Well you are planning to be a pirate, so following the laws isn't really one of there things." I said with a grin. "And what about Morgan? From what I've heard he's pretty damn strong." That giant split the ground with just one swing of his arm; he was motherfucking strong! Admittedly not as monstrous as those in the Grand Line, but still strong!

"I'll beat him up then." He said confidently.

"Uh huh? Well, do you mind if I tag along too?" I said keeping my grin. I don't know what got me to say those words. I mean, it's not like I could actually fight. I could possibly take out a few of the weaker officers but there is no way that I was capable of taking on someone like Morgan. I'd rather leave him to Luffy.

"You are, why?" Coby asked confusedly.

"I'm sick an tired of watching all these people being tormented by Morgan." That wasn't entirely true, I was also bored out of my mind and wanted to see this fight go down. God I was asshole, but who cares. "Someone has to put an end to what he's doing, and it has to stop now." I said this with a look of determination on my face.

"You wanna' help me free Zoro to! OK!" Luffy said happily. Without warning, Luffy climbed over the wall yet again. I followed after him but Coby decided to stay behind. I couldn't blame him; the only reason I was going into the middle of this fight was because Luffy was here.

It took me a while but I was finally able to scale down the other side of the wall. Once I had both feet on the ground, I turned around to see Luffy already standing in front of the tied up Zoro. There was only one word that could be used to describe Luffy's physical abilities: freakish.

"I'm starting a pirate crew and I'm looking for people to join up." He said while walking towards his future first-mate.

"No way!" Zoro bellowed. "I would never stoop to helping a criminal." He looked downward making his bandana cast a shadow over his eyes. "Pirates are despicable, I would never want to join up with one. Not now, not ever."

"Oh come on! Everyone already knows you as some bloodthirsty bounty hunter always out for blood." Luffy retorted.

"People can say what they want about me, I could care less. But I haven't done a single thing in my life that I regret." He said before an almost feral grin appeared on his face. "I'll make it through this challenge, and then I'll accomplish what I want." He declared proudly. I decided not to get into this conversation and just tried to imagine that corny 80's music that was playing over in this scene.

"Yeeeeaaaaah, that's great and all, but I've already decided that you're joining my crew!" Luffy told him only for Zoro to angrily cry out:

"NO WAY!" at his decision.

"From what I here you're one of the best swordsmen around."

"Well I am!" Zoro said proudly. "But that idiot captain's son took mine away." He said dejectedly.

"Then I guess I'll just have to go get them back for you." Luffy told him, making Zoro stare at him in shock. "So if you want your swords back you're gonna' have to join my crew!" Luffy's grin practically took up half of his face; it was the face a person makes when they come up with the best plan ever.

"NOW YOU'RE REALLY PISSING ME OFF!"

Luffy then suddenly ran off, completely ignoring Zoro. The only problem was…he was running in the exact opposite direction of the base. It seems that Luffy just pulled a Zoro.

"Uh, Luffy!" I called out to him. "You're going in the wrong direction!" He turned back to me as I pointed to the large marine base.

"Are you sure?" He asked quizzically as I sweat dropped at his question.

"…Luffy, it says the word "MARINE" in big bold letters on the building; of course it's the marine base." Dealing with Luffy was going to push my patients to the extreme.

"Yeah your right!" Luffy said. "You must be some kind of genius Patrick!"

___'Hearing that from him does not make me feel good in anyway possible.__' _I thought, sighing as I watched him run back towards the base. I quickly lost site of him as he ran to its backside. _'____Now I just need to wait for him to wreck that statue of Morgan, then we can get finished with this.' _My attention was brought to Zoro, who was glaring in the general direction where Luffy had disappeared._'____Let's see if I can't make a little small talk here.'_I had nothing better to do, so I might as well talk to the guy before Luffy gets back.

"Sorry about Luffy." I apologized to Zoro, whom brought his eyes upon me. Bloody Hell his glare was piercing. Regardless, I held strong and continued forward with my conversation. "He's an idiot, but his heart is in the right place." Zoro just grunted.

"Well that heart is going to get him killed." He huffed angrily which made me snicker.

"You'd be surprised, he's more resilient than you'd think." That was true, the idiot was a human cockroach because of his devil fruit powers. "He might not look strong, but he sure can take a beating."

We settled into an awkward silence that didn't sit very well with me. I could here the voices of the marine soldiers from atop the base; they were yelling, "HEAVE! HO!" each time as they tried to raise the statue to a standing position. From where I was right now, I could just make out the statue's head. If my memory doesn't betray me, when that thing breaks things would finally begin.

"So, are you apart of his crew?" Zoro finally asked while breaking hush atmosphere.

"No." I told him. Like hell I would join his crew! I wouldn't survive on that ship for a week with their bat-shit crazy adventures! I had no amazing ability or devil fruit powers; I'd probably die in the next arc. "I'm just here to see Luffy take down axe-hand." I always did hate things like tyranny…well unless I'm the one doing the ruling. "I really think he can do it."

Zoro scoffed. "That moron; do you see the way he acts? He's probably going to cause more destruction to this town than help." He rebuked.

"Come on, he's not that bad."

-BOOM-

What fallowed was the loud sound of stone breaking. Goody, the statue finally broke.

"SEIZE HIM AND HOLD HIM SO I CAN KILL HIM MYSELF!"

"…I really should watch what I say before speaking." I mumble under my breath.

"Patrick, what's going on? Where's Luffy?" I familiar meek voice asked. I turned my attention to Coby who was scampering towards me as fast as he could.

"Ah Coby good timing." I clapped both hands together. "Long story short, the shit has hit the fan. So help me untie Zoro so we can get out of here before we're gunned down by the marines." I said rather quickly before I moved towards Zoro and began working on the ropes tying his waist to the cross. "Come on Coby, help me out here!" I called out for his help.

So we quickly began to untie him. Well we tried to anyway. If anything, we only made the knots tighter. I didn't want to point fingers, but I blamed Coby because I refuse to take the blames for our deaths because of a stupid knot.

"Listen you two, that maniac Morgan is going to kill you for what you're doing right now." Zoro warned us but I didn't care, gotta' work on dem' knots! "So just get out of here!"

"I can't stand to see the marines doing this." Coby muttered darkly. "A true marine should be honourable." I could here the slight tinge of anger in his voice.

"Look kid I can't leave!" Zoro told him again. "I have 10 days left! And then-." Coby cut off the pirate hunter before he could finish his sentence.

"Well not exactly, they're going to execute you tomorrow." Coby said surprising Zoro. "Helmeppo never intended honour your agreement. He planned on killing you from the start! When Luffy heard that he got really angry and so he knocked him out." Coby's words seemed to make Zoro think. But since I wasn't psychic, I had no clue. "And now the marines are mad and are dead-set on catching Luffy."

"Well that gives us an even bigger initiative to rap this up, find Luffy, and get the hell out of here." I told them as I continued trying to free Zoro from his bindings.

But before we could continue on a very bad sound stopped us.

-CLICK- -CLICK- -CLICK- -CLICK- -CLICK- -CLICK-

A chorus of clicks resonated through the courtyard from behind; they made a pit form in the darkest reaches of my stomach. Judging by the fearful faces on both Zoro and Coby, I could easily figure out what that was.

I turned around to see a group of 23 marine soldiers; each were dressed in their pristine, white uniforms. In their hands were muskets, and all of them, were sadly aimed at us. But that was only the tip of this brutal iceberg. Because towering behind them was axe-hand Morgan.

I responded in the only reasonable way. "Shit."

___'Dear mother of god, what the hell.'_I thought with a lowered jaw while staring at the behemoth before me.

He was very tall and muscular, had to be over 6-feet tall. He had blond hair and a steel jaw. His right hand was gone, replaced by a huge steel axe, the handle of which seems to go right through his forearm. He wore a large, billowing coat like a cape that to me, only made him look more intimidating.

In the anime I didn't think that much of him since he was just one of those random bad guys that you usually forget about after a few episodes. But I think that I had to change that mind-set right about now, because this guy's appearance was burnt into my skull, now and forever.

"End of the line!" Morgan bellowed. "For the crime of treason against me, I sentence you 3 to die where you stand." His deep voice wasn't cruel, or dark, or sinister like other Villains in most anime. It was full of arrogance, but the arrogance one would have if they were strong. I knew that Luffy was going to beat the crap out of them, but there was this irrational fear in my head that made me shake.

___'This guy is terrifying._I thought over Coby's pathetic whimpering. My hand subconsciously slipped into my pocket and pulled out the combat-pass. My grip on it quickly tightened; at the same time, the shaking in my body lessened.

"You've been pulling some interesting moves Zoro! What is this, some poorly planned coup. You 3 and the straw-hat!?" He questioned at the glaring Zoro.

"I've always fought alone." He stated. "Not like a coward, who hides behind his shield of expendable cronies!" Morgan let out a growl of anger at that jab at his pride.

"Roronoa Zoro, don't you dare underestimate me." Morgan said while gripping the axe attached to his right arm. "You may be a strong fighter, but under my authority, you are just another rat to throw out with the trash."

"TAKE AIM!"

At his call, the ends of their muskets leveled on us. I could feel my heart skip a beat at this. Was I going to die?

"GUM GUM ROCKET!"

"FIRE!"

And thanks to Luffy, we were freed from the fate of becoming Swiss cheese. Just as the bullets were fired at us, the straw-hatted pirate appeared before us with both hand outstretched. I was a little surprised at first, but my memory told me very well what was going to happen next.

The bullets hit Luffy, and instead of punching through his body, they sunk into his skin and seemed to try and continue their directed course. But they suddenly stopped as his rubbery skin was to strong; to me, it looked like he had several spears of skin appearing from his back, arms, and legs. That image soon changed as the bullets were shot back in the other direction.

"SEE YA!" He yelled out with a chuckle. "That won't work on me! I told you I was strong!"

"W-what the, just who are you?" Zoro questioned with disbelief.

Luffy turned back to Zoro with his usual face-splitting grin and said. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy! And I'm going to be king of the pirates!"

Well, that was informative. But that wasn't what I was thinking about, what was on my mind was that I just saw a human, not a anime character or drawing, stretch like rubber! I was momentarily stunned by his devil fruit abilities. I mean, it was completely different from the anime! Real skin and bones, not pencil and animation!

I was thrown out of my panic and awe as the sound of Luffy and Zoro arguing got to me.

"You're going to be king of the pirates!? You must be out of your mind!" Zoro yelled angrily. Why he was angry, I don't know. "Do you have any clue what it means to be king of the pirates?" He questioned.

"Being king of the pirates, means being king of the pirates, what else could it mean?" He said.

"Yeah when he first told me it was shocking, but he's completely serious!" Coby said in a fan-boy manner. "I guess that's just how he is I suppose, 'cus he actually has every intention of becoming the king of the pirates, and obtaining the worlds ultimate treasure the One Piece!" Zoro's face morphed into that one full of surprise.

Luffy giggled at his companion's explanation before taking off 3 katanas (that had gone unnoticed by since I was still in a slight daze from what just happened.) and held them out to Zoro. There were 2 black katanas and one white katana.

"Here you go, just as I promised." Luffy said. "I couldn't tell which one was yours so I took all of them!"

"All of them belong to me." Zoro stated while staring at his swords. "I use santoryu, the 3 sword style." He stated.

Luffy paused with a audible hum before shoving the swords towards the tied up Zoro again. "Just take them already! Just know that if you do that you'll be a government-defying villain! So it's either, or you can stay here and get killed by the marines execution-style!" Harsh.

"Luffy that was extremely cruel ya know." My words had gone unheard.

"What are you, the son of the devil." Zoro said with a grin. "It doesn't matter, because if I don't choose your side, I'll just end up dead on this cross. So let's do it!" Luffy began to cheer and hop around as he finally got his first crew member.

While this was going on, I idly noticed that the marines were nervously commenting on Luffy's 'freaky' powers. Then Morgan came to the realization that Luffy had eaten a devil fruit, and then began to quickly give an explanation of their 'extraordinary' and 'other worldly' powers. I could care less about that, I was busy waiting for the fight to begin; the anxiety was murder.

"That doesn't matter." Morgan said. "If the guns don't work we CHOOOOOOOP!" He yelled out the last word while raising his axe-mounted arm into the air.

With a roar, the marines came charging at us with their swords drawn. OK, this was bad. These guys were coming at us and we had no way to defend ourselves! Crap-crap-crap! My hands clenched the combat-pass again. What-do-I-do? What-do-I-do!? Luffy was still trying to get Zoro untied and Coby was frozen in place.

___'Damn, damn, damn! Think brain!' _My brain seemed to be on vacation because no ideas were forming in my noggin. I gripped the pass one last time; my fists probably would've bled if I held it any tighter. _'____Wait, fists. That's it!'_Honest to god, this probably wasn't the best idea, but it was the only good idea I had at the moment that out with us alive.

I pocketed the combat-pass before charging at the marines in a mad dash. I've been in enough fights in college to know how to through a punch; honestly, it was more of a Jessica thing to throw punches, but I've seen her knock out enough people to know how to handle this.

"Patrick! What are you doing!?" I heard Coby shout at me. I would've shouted at myself too if I was in his position; this had to be the most idiotic thing I've ever even tried! These men were trained soldiers prepared for battle, while I was an 18-year old otaku with the knowledge of practically every anime, and not much else. I really doubted I was going to do any damage, but I needed to buy them some time so Luffy could untie Zoro and he could go all badass swordsman on them.

"I'll distract them long enough for you guys to untie Zoro!" I told them as I kept my eyes on the rushing marines who charged at us. I wanted to actually run and just let them handle it, but I just couldn't do that damnit! I was the one who wanted to get into this mess, I could at least try and take responsibility for my actions! "Just make it quick! I can't hold them off for ever!"

There was no more time to speak as the Marines closed in on me. I looked around and ran towards the weakest of the picking, a rather chubby looking soldier. He swung his sword down in hopes of cutting me across the chest, but I dodged to the right and with a curled fist I socked him right in the face with a haymaker. To my shock he didn't timber over, but went flying back a few feet! I wanted to figure out how that happened but I had no time to do something like that.

The next guy came up and swung just like the last; I met him with the same attack, which ended with the same conclusion. _'____God these guys are weak.' _I was actually I little disappointed, these were trained soldiers, they shouldn't be this weak. I mean really, I was expecting a little m-.

"Whoa!" I just had enough time to dodge out of the way at a sword strike to my head. Ok, so I was wrong, some of these guys are strong. I looked around to see another soldier coming at me with his sword raised. Sadly for me, the same attack wouldn't work again because this guy was like a body-builder, fucking huge. "Crap!" I exclaimed while dodging another of his blows.

When he charged forward with his attack did I make my move. Instead of throwing a punch at his stomach or face I decided to go for one of the tenderest parts on the human body. With the back of my fist, I gave a rough jab at his throat. I watched in satisfaction as the man dropped his sword and fell to the ground holding his throat, he made gagging and coughing sounds.

My satisfaction was short-lived as I felt a fist impact my face throwing me to the ground. I looked up and saw that a marine soldier had punched me in my distracted state. Damn it, they were all closing in on me now! They charged at me with their swords raised ready to strike me down. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see my own death happen. But instead of the sound of sword cutting flesh, I heard something else.

-CLANG-

It sounded like to pieces of metal colliding. Similar to 2 swords striking each other. After a moment of hesitation, I slowly opened my eyes. Standing in front of me was Zoro in a crouching position, in both hands and his mouth were all 3 of his swords. An to my amazement, and utter shock, he was blocking all the marines swords.

"Make one move and you die." He managed to say threateningly to the marines with a sword in his mouth. In turn, the marines began crying and shaking in absolute terror.

"Scary!"

"H-help us!"

"Mommy!"

"Hey, thanks." Zoro's muffled voice said to me. "If it weren't for that distraction of yours, we would've been in a bunch of trouble." He thanked.

"Uh yeah, no problem." That was the only thing that could escape my lips. I was still a little mesmerized by just how Zoro simply stopped each of the Marines' attacks as if it were nothing. But I soon snapped out of that as I got up and quickly made some distance between the swordsman and me.

"Today, I officially become a criminal, having fought the marines." He said while bringing his sights towards Luffy. "So I'll become a pirate, that I can promise you." He announced. "But just so you know, everyone moment I'm with you, the only thing I'll dedicate myself to is my ambition." His speech was cut off by Luffy.

"And that is?" He questioned.

"To be nothing less than the greatest swordsman." Zoro somehow managed to smile, even though he had his sword between his teeth. "If somewhere along the way I have to give that up, than I want you to except responsibility; after which you get to apologize to me." Zoro laid out his terms and conditions and Luffy just put another smile on his face.

"The worlds greatest swordsman huh? Great! The pirate king wouldn't have anything less than the best on his crew!" He claimed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, STANDING THERE LIKE STATUES!" Morgan called out enraged. "I WANT YOU TO KILL ALL 4 OF THEM RIGHT NOW!" The only way the soldiers could reply was to let out small cries of fear.

"Hey! You better duck!" Luffy warned before bringing his leg up and swinging it around, as if to hit a ball in mid-air.

"GUM GUM WHIP!"

I watched as his leg stretched outward in an arc; his arcing leg made contact with all the marines flinging them away from Zoro, who just had enough time to duck out of the way of the attack. Thankfully when I had backed away from Zoro I had also gotten out of the way of the skirmish.

"Just what are you anyways?" Zoro questioned his new captain.

"Me? I'm just a guy who ate the Gum Gum fruit." He answered

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET BACK UP, RIGHT NOW!" Morgan called out, finally enraged that his soldier were losing to the four of us. Well, three of us, since Coby isn't helping one bit; I count myself though because I knocked a few of them down. In fear of facing the wrath of their captain, they slowly got to their feet. "NOW FIGHT THEM!" The marines attacked again. Thankfully, the space I made in between me and everyone else was far enough for me to go unnoticed.

Besides it's not like they needed my help. As soon as they came at them again, Luffy and Zoro quickly dispatched them within the second. But they slowly clawed themselves to their feet again, and ran towards them in a stumbling charge of sorts. Not that it lasted long; they were beaten down as soon as they got up.

___'I almost feel bad for them.'_I thought as I saw Luffy send a soldier flying. _'____But they did try and kill us, so only almost.' _I took a few steps to the left as a marine went flying over my head and crashed into the marine base. He stuck to the wall for a moment before sliding off and hitting the ground. _'____Still no sympathy.' _I should've been paying more attention to my surroundings, especially to the growing shadow from behind.

"I HAVE HAD IT WITH THIS RIDICULOUS COUP!" MORGAN WAS STANDING BEHIND ME! The worst thing was, he was now glowering right at me! "I AM ENDING THIS RIDICULOUS FIGHT RIGHT NOW, STARTING WITH YOU!" He brought his axe-hand up while gripping the handle sprouting from his elbow. "NOW DIE RAT!" I had just enough time to dive out of the way as his axe came roaring down.

-WHOOSH-

-BOOM-

-CRACK-

I felt the earth rumble as I hit the ground. Dust and small pieces of earth rained down upon my fallen form. After I moment of getting up into a seated position, I looked behind me; I could only gape at what I saw.

Not only had his axe cut through the earth, but also it left massive crevice, at least three meters long! I could only stare at the sheer destruction this giant had left. This guy was one of the weakest people in the anime, right; that settles it, I'm gonna' die! There was no possible way I could ever survive in a world like this!

Morgan hefted his axe from the ground before swinging at me again. My luck wasn't lasting; his second strike nearly took my head off just after I hopped away. I landed head first, causes my vision to blur and my body to momentarily cease function.

I lifted myself onto my arms and legs and my vision swam. I noticed something laying on the ground to my right. It was my combat-pass; it must've fallen out of my pocket when I dodged. I slowly reached out and picked it up.

"This is the end for you, scum." I looked up behind me and found Morgan's towering form their. He stood there with his axe-hand already in the air. I quickly turned myself over and stared at large tyrant before me. "NOW YOU! DIE!" He said swing his axe down. On reflex, I held the combat-pass in front of me as some sort of mental safety, or perhaps in the vague, foolish hope that it would cushion the blow.

Time seemed to slow down.

I was well aware that at this moment Coby was shouting at me, that Zoro and Luffy had finally beat down the persistent marines, and were all rushing towards me to help. It's not like they could make it in time. I could only stare up at the large axe coming down upon me. That axe was going to be the end of me; in a moment, my blood is going to stain its edge.

___'Am I going to die?'_I thought.

Yes, that was it, I was going to die.

___'I-I don't want to die.' _I've only been here for less than a day; I couldn't die now! _'____I don't wanna' die here!'_This was only the beginning; I can't die right here! Whatever happens, I can NOT die! _'____I refuse to die, not here!'_

_I Won't die here!_

I felt a dull throbbing in my chest.

_Not when I haven't figured out just how I got in this mess!_

It burned for the life of me, but I held on with grit teeth.

_I have to live; survive at all costs!_

The burning became a blazing inferno!

"I. Wanna' live." I muttered out in a silent whisper as the axe closed in on me.

It had to be released! It had to escape in some way!

"I. WANT TO LIVE!" I roared with all my might.

And then a small sliver of hope appeared in a way that I would have never guessed.

Just as Morgan's axe hit the combat-pass, black energy spewed forth from it. The black energy roared as cried before it came to life with twice the force than before. The force behind it sent the tyrannical flying back several meters onto the ground.

I could only stare in awe and amazement and the swirling black energy that encompassed the pass. It was the kind of pitch-black one would see at night, and had this red outline to it. It felt so brutal and harsh, like anything it touched would simply tear it apart.

Hold on. Black energy with a red outlining; it was coming from this combat-pass also.

___'No, there's no way.'_I thought, still doubtful. There was only so much I can except in one day. _'____This can be possible, I can't have this!' _It was true, I couldn't have this detested power. I filled out none of the requirements for it! This one shouldn't even belong to me! _So how can…!_

My thoughts stopped as the wild darkness calmed itself before it slowly shaped itself.

The black energy took the form of a manji, a large one at that seeing as it's bent arms seemed to cover my form in my fallen shape like some sort of shield; it was fitting sense it copied the form of a guard. Its centre was the combat-pass that the energy flowed from. Though the black energy was able to keep a more corporeal form, it looked like just touching it would cause the energy to explode back into a raving storm.

My mouth was now closed, but even if I commanded it my jaw would stay locked in place. My tongue was tied from the sheer shock of it all. This should not be possible; this power did not belong to me. But here it was in my hand. After some time, my mind could only produce name of what this was.

_Fullbring…_My mind wracked around how I had gained this detested power. _'____How can in have this!? First I get sucked into the One piece universe, now I get powers from the bleach universe! What the hell is going on!?'_I inwardly exclaimed as I stared at the power in my right hand. _'____This shouldn't even mine, this is Ichigo's fullbring, so how do I have it!?'_A roar of rage interrupted my spazzing thoughts.

I looked backed to where the fallen captain had landed to see him back on both feet, glaring at me with uncontrolled anger. I quickly hopped onto both of my own feet, as fast as my aching body would allow me to. I stared at the enraged Morgan. He was glaring at me with uncontrolled rage and bloodlust. His breathing was fast and hard; he reminded me of a bull ready to run me down into a bloody puddle on the floor.

"YOU INSIGNIFICANT BUG! HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME! I AM MARINE CAPTAIN AXE-HAND MORGAN!" He yelled out while charging me in a mad dash. Oh crap! What do I do now!?

My thoughts instantly stopped. I knew what to do, I had to fight! _This power, I know how to use it! _Yes, I do know how, I've seen how it works over 100 times. _'____I can use it to take this guy down once and for all!'_It was like some completely different persona had taken over. Gone was the fear that controlled my every move; it had been replaced by a strong resolve to live and fight! Gripping my right forearm that held the fullbring, I charged the giant with a roar.

I could feel something; even as I ran a feeling came over me. It was…a confusing feeling. I hadn't felt a feeling like this in my entire life, but at the same time I knew it all to well. This feeling swelled up inside of me, it flowed through every inch of my body. I knew what I had to do. A black ring of energy- no, black spiritual pressure formed closer to the combat-pass. I felt the feeling build up to its very brink.

"TAKE! THIIIIIIS!" I roared as I swung the combat-pass with both arms. A black, spinning disk came off of it and went careening towards the charging captain like a heat-seeking missile. It was too fast and too strong for someone of his capabilities. As soon as he and it made contact, he was immediately sent backwards, off his feet, with no resistance on his part. He was sent slamming into, and through, the Marine base's walls, where he fell with a mighty –thump-.

All was dead silent.

Neither the Marines (the conscious ones) or my companions made a sound as they stared at me and their fallen Captain. The only sound that could be heard was me. The thing I had done, what I had thought was impossible, had left me exhausted and tired. I was drenched in sweat and my legs trembled as they tried to keep me on my feet. That didn't last long, as my lower appendages quickly gave and I flopped down on the ground. The combat-pass fell from my grasp, immediately deactivating my Fullbring as it did so.

I quickly lost my conscious from there, falling into another deep sleep. But I as I did this, I could've sworn that I heard cheering, as well as someone calling out to me as they ran over.

I didn't care. Gosh did this ground feel comfortable. Feels like I'm lying on a cloud.

* * *

******Yeah! 4th chapter is finally done! God, this one was long as balls! Anywho's, expect the next chapter to be shorter and to have other stuff be shined upon! Also, I will be accepting OC's and junk like that and if you have any ideas you wish to share, than be my guest. The 5********th******** chapter will be coming out much sooner…unless the evil doer known as procrastination comes. Ok...Bye…go away…BEGONE!**


	5. Chapter 5

******Goody goody the 5********th******** chapter is finally up! Now we can finally get out Shells Town and into the sea. This short will be used to explain a few things, and clear some other stuff up. Besides that, we get a little enlightening of Patrick's past. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy the 5********th******** chapter so we can move on.**

******Chapter 5: Time to make a choice.**

* * *

My dreams are normally rather confusing from time-to-time. In my experience, they could range from lucid dreams, to nightmares, or merely a memory of a past long gone. This dream however, seemed to be the latter of all three of them.

I was playing at the local park's playground close to my neighbourhood. There was all the regular stuff: slides, swings and even a sand box. I was 9-years old at the time, just about the usual age for a person to visit said playground. Well, unless you're a pedophile, but lets not even get into _that _subject.

I walked across the mulch-covered ground in boredom. Unlike other mindless children, I actually thought about things before doing them and considered factors, consequently I knew about cause and effect. I like to think that I grew up faster mentally than physically. But that was just me I suppose.

"There's nothing to do here." I grumbled out-loud while kicking up some mulch. My eyes travelled to the other children playing tag, all having fun with each other. I looked over to some others jealously, quickly glimpsing a group making sand castles in the sand box, before I turned away. They looked to be having so much fun.

"This stinks." I mumbled as I dragged my legs on the ground. God did I feel bad, nobody wanted to play with me.

I was brought here not because I wanted to, but because my parents wanted me to interact with the other kids here; to make friends in simple terms. Unlike most children, I suffered from the ability to create communication with other sentient creatures that could return communication at an adequate state. In short, social problems.

Unlike other people who could speak and converse as if it was second nature, I found it hard to even say "hello". I don't know why, it was just hard, like trying to learn a third language without a teacher. I would always get tongue-tied and in the end I just stopped. I didn't even find talking to be useful anyway's. It only got in my way.

Alas, my parents thought otherwise and so here I was, forced to make 'friends'. I didn't know how my parents made friends when they were kids, but being impelled to do it was not one of those ways.

___'Why can't I just go home.'_I thought, staring at the many kids prancing around with grins on their face. _'____This sucks so much, I hate it here.'_I felt a deep hole in my heart open. I thought that it was terrribly sad that no one wanted to play with me. I wanted to go back home, close my blinds and go to bed; it didn't matter if it was the afternoon, it would be better than staying in this place…feeling this jealousy.

I continued walking out of the playground, away from playing children, out of sight from my parents. But most importantly, away from the stinging sorrow in my heart. But even though I walked away though enlarging abyss inside me grew larger and larger.

I stopped as my breathing became a tad faster and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Was I starting to cry? I wasn't really ever one to cry, even at my tender age of nine. I suppose I tried to wall my emotions up so I didn't have to worry my parents; mostly so I could try to fool myself that I was alright. I see now that that was failing.

"It's not fair." I complained quietly while wiping away the single tear with the back of my hand. "Why do I feel like this while everyone else was happy?" I was stumbling with my head in the clouds. But when I came back down I realized that I was no longer near the playground. I seemed to have stumbled into the forest that was close by the playground.

___'I should probably get back to the playground.'_I thought. I could spot my destination from afar. But seeing everyone so happy…I didn't want to see that. I'd probably breakdown sobbing the moment I saw them. I was confused what to do. Go back and suffer, or stay here and wallow and sadness?

My dilemma was interrupted by an unusual smell that would not be expected in a forest.

___'Smoke?' _I realized the smell as soon as it met my nose. The foul smell was so very familiar to me. My dad was a smoker who smoked a cigarette or three a day, so I knew the disgusting gas very well. _'____Is there a forest fire?'_I thought as the smoke hung in the area. I looked left and right as I glared into the surrounding trees. _'____Where is it?'_I couldn't see any fires anywhere.

But my eyes located a smoke-trail. It seemed to be coming from behind a tree that, compared to others, was rather large. I could hear the crackling of fire and could see a dull light throbbing there as well.

I stood in place for a moment, trying to figure out what to next. Should I simply walk away from the accumulated blaze, or should I let curiosity take hold and find out more about it? I went over these choices over and over; my brain checked over the pros and cons of both ideas fluently.

And then I made a decision. One that would change my life from that moment on.

"Well, here goes nothing." I told myself while taking a step forward. I paused for a moment for making me other leg follow the same motion. I did this again and again until I found my legs working normally once again. And as I made my way to the tree's backside, I could only wonder just what mysteries would lay behind it.

As I came around the tree (Though I kept a small distance away from it), I never expected someone else to be there as well. He was a boy, around my age, whom wore red shorts and a black shirt. What I did find I interesting was his hair. It wasn't the natural red colour someone would have, but a rich, crimson colour.

He was crouched over a fire, poking it with a stick a few time, sending small embers into the air. His face was set in something in between a frown and a scowl. I was a little nervous, he looked rather unfriendly. But instead of walking away I stood; I seemed to have gone unnoticed by him so far.

___'Maybe I should talk to him.'_Others would have kept their distance from him; their parents would tell them not to make contact with him just because he could be a threat to their safety. _'____He could be just like me.' _That was mostly the only reason why I had no friends, everyone judged me because of my constant silence. Just thinking about another person just didn't sit right with me, so I decided to confront the lone boy.

"Hmn?" He hummed out while looking at me. His brown eyes had surprise behind them; he obviously hadn't noticed me until now. That single emotion melted away and was replaced by irritation mixed with slight anger. "What do you want, loser!"

Ahh yes, that single word that haunted me through my school life. 'stupid, dummy, and idiot' usually followed it. Even though it stung my heart hearing his words, I carried on. "Hey loser, I asked you something!" Well, best of luck to me.

"H-hi!" I choked out after a moment of silence. Ok! Good start! "I was wondering, why you were all alone out here." I told him. He gave a harsh grunt in response to what was cycling through my head.

"Because I like to be alone." He stated while stabbing his stick into the fire with a few harsh jabs. Smoke and embers billowed outward from the agitated combustion before it settled down once again. "Everyone is just stupid; they all suck!" He bellowed in an outburst of anger. "Nobody likes to play with fire. When I go up to other people and ask if they want to play with it also, they just run away." He grumbled out as his anger dissipated into sadness before his rage came back in the form of a passionate blaze.

"They all suck! They aren't cool enough to play with me!" He yelled while tossing his stick away into the forest. "So why don't you go back to all the other losers, loser!" He shouted out while reaching for another stick by his side.

In most cases, I would've run away frightened. I probably would've run away right now if I hadn't commanded my legs to stay planted into the ground. I couldn't run from him now. Now that I knew…knew that he was so alone.

___'Like me.'_I thought.

"W-well." I started. "I would go back…but…no one wants to play with me." I said while I lowered my head slightly. "I don't talk much; everyone thinks that I'm weird because of that." I mumbled out and shoved my hands in both pockets. "So…it's hard to find people who want to play with me." I tear slid down my eye again before another followed again. My wall was breaking bit-by-bit as I let my emotions flow out. I've never told this to anybody, not even my parents.

"Really?" He questioned with shock lacing the letters that formed his sentence.

I nodded before continuing. "Yeah, so that's why I came out here." I found that speaking to him, made talking so much easier. "But when I saw you out here, I sorta' thought…" We could talk. We could play. We could have fun. "We could be…friends." It felt so foreign for that word to escape my lips. And judging by the look on his face, it was very foreign to him as well.

"My…my friend? You wanna' be friends?" I bobbed my head. "You're not pullin' my leg here are ya'. If you are, I'll beat you with a stick!" He warned me as he got up and held his stick in a threatening manner. I shook my head again to him.

"Yeah, I wanna' be your friend." I told him.

We stood there awkwardly, not really sure what action to take next. I decided to make the first move and walked to the fire and crouched down by it. My position also made it so that I was right next to my new friend. He didn't waist any time in following my action and crouched down next to me.

It was silent for a moment, just the cackling of the fire could be heard. My friend started to poke it with a stick some more in our resumed, awkward silence. Once again, it seemed that I had to take control of this conversation once again.

"My name…my name is Patrick Falso." I told him while holding out my hand.

"My name…is Johnson Grundy." He grasped my hand and shook it roughly. "Let's be the best of friends, for ever." He told me with a grin which I returned with my own timid version.

"Yeah! Let's!"

* * *

I groaned as I felt myself wake up from my deep memory-like dream. Unlike most of my dreams, I was thankfully able to remember it. Johnson was my oldest, and best friend. We had known each other for practically all of our lives, and though he had his quirks (He was an insane pyromaniac who like nothing more than picking fights, cursing, and explosions) but I still liked him.

My eyes opened and I realized that I was asleep in a sitting position meaning that if I tried to lean back and stretch, the back of my head would most certainly be planted on the floor. Careful of my physical actions, I picked my head up from my makeshift pillow (Which consisted of both my folded up arms). I unconsciously rolled my neck back-and-forth earning many relieving problems from my sore joints as I checked around my new surroundings.

I had been transferred to a diner or bar. It was well decorated, with many tables, chairs, and other items of decoration. I let it pass in my head that there were a hoard of town's people peaking their head in through the door and windows, but I was more curious as to how I got where I was. I had been seated at one of the many tables in this joint; I wasn't alone though.

"Oi Patrick! Your finally awake!" Luffy managed to say with his mouth stuffed to the brim with food. The first thing I noticed was that Luffy and Zoro were seated at the same table as me. The table was filled to the brim with bowls, plates, and cups. They had been placed in such a way that they did not impede my rest. "We thought you'd never wake up!" Luffy said before shoving more food down his throat.

"Huh?" I mumbled before a yawn escaped my lips. "How did I get here, just what the heck happened?" I questioned. The last thing I remembered was passing out at the Marine base. "Would someone mind clarifying exactly what happened after I passed out?" I asked, still completely confused just what took place in my comatose state.

"After you passed out, everyone began cheering; apparently, the marines were to scared to do anything against him and were forced to do everything he commanded." Coby came to my rescue with an explanation. I didn't even notice the pink-haired boy who was currently seated at the bar, snacking on some food. God I was hungry. "We took you to this bar so you could rest. Plus Luffy and Zoro were hungry." He finished off.

___'Well, that explains why I'm not in bed resting.'_I told myself. I know I should've been angry that these to morons hadn't taken the time to find me a genuine place to rest, but I was just to god-damned exhausted. _Everything hurts so much. _Seriously, it felt like I decided to just get and take a 10-mile sprint. _'____Actually, a 10-mile sprint would've probably been safer.'_The grumbling of my stomach brought me out of my thoughts. Even before I could even ask, a plate with a large chunk of meat on a bone on it was placed in front of me.

"Here, you must be starving." I looked up to see a middle-aged woman smiling at me kindly. I didn't even give a second to say thank you and began to chow down; I was fucking starving!

"Hey Patrick!" Luffy called asked after swallowing his food. "What was that thing you did when you took down Morgan?" Huh? Took down Morgan? What?

"Whaddya' mean Luffy?" I asked before taking another bite (I was wishing that I could starting eating similarly to Luffy now.) of my food. He looked at me confused, like he wasn't expecting me to say that.

"You don't remember?" Zoro questioned with a raised eyebrow, his bandana removed and ties around his upper-left arm show off his shortly-cropped, green hair. "That thing you did, with that spinning disk." I gave him a blank stare. "Did you hit your head when you fell or something?" He rhetorically asked.

"Disk…disk…disk." I repeated that word in hopes of remembering the memory of the past event. _Let's see, we went into the marine base…Luffy went to get Zoro's swords…Morgan and the marines appeared…a fight broke out…Then I…_

Everything came rushing back to me in a giant rush. The battle, the fear, and the power I used; I remembered everything.

___'I…I used Fullbring!'_My thoughts were jumbled beyond comprehension. Just how had I used it; on top of that, it shouldn't even belong to me.'_I____ am so confused, I don't understand what's going on!'_To have Fullbring, you have to have Hollow spiritual power; I don't have hollow spiritual power! _'____What the hell is happening!?'_I would've freaked out some more on the subject, but Luffy had different ideas.

"Hey, hey Patrick." Luffy said while jabbing me on the side of my head with the fork. A fork that was covered in FOOD AND SPIT! EW!

"Dude! What the hell!?" I said while smacking away his forgot. Disgusting. It wasn't that I was a germaphobe, it was because this was Luffy's mouth. Who knows what's been in there! "Why were you poking me in the head?" I said while rubbing the side of my head. That hurt a little.

"You sorta' blacked out." He said before taking another bight of his food. "Anyway, what was that disk thing?" He asked again. Crap, what the hell do I say? My mind keeps bringing up blanks each time I try to think of something.

"Well…uh…I-"

"Did you eat a devil fruit!?" He asked excitedly.

___'Ugh crap.'_I groaned inwardly. Everyone was looking at me curiously; they were all expecting an answer. _'____What the hell do I say? I can't say it's a Devi__l F____ruit, so what the hell do I say?' _Come on, think-think-think! Anything would do!

"Well, let's just say that it's a special ability of mine." I told him in hopes of sating his curiosity.

"Oh. Ok." The way Luffy said it made it sound like he was disappointed or something. While I admit the answer I gave wasn't the best (It was a shitty answer, there was no denying it.) but he didn't have to act like that.

___'Well Luffy was always a forward and blunt person.'_I rationalised while remembering the countless times Luffy had constantly said what was on his mind, whether it was nice…or not so nice._Seriously, how could someone ask about if something poops so many times?_

There was a constant, awkward silence reverberating through the bar. No one knew what to say after my terrible answer. Everyone was making this uncomfortable face, as they didn't feel comfortable in this quietude. Well, except Luffy; he was picking his nose. Oblivious idiot.

Thankfully, Coby came to our rescue. Thank god. "Oh! I completely forgot!" He said, remembering something. "Here Patrick, I think this belongs to you." We watched as he hopped of his stool and walked up to me while reaching into his pocket. He pulled out something that was going to be very paramount to my survival in this demented world.

_My combat-pass! _I never even realized I dropped it. With a quick thanks to the rosy-headed boy, I reclaimed my possession. _'____I have to keep a better eye on this thing.'_I told myself. If I lost this, then was royally screwed. This plaque of wood was the source of my power, if I misplaced it then it was game over, the end, no turn back, no retry.

"So what is that thing anyways?" Luffy asked staring at the combat-pass before I pocketed the item. "It looks sorta' funny with that skull on it."

_Crap! I completely forgot. I need a backstory! _That was something I should've thought of earlier. I knew someone was going to start asking questions sooner or later, and if I didn't have the information that they wanted, that would only bring even more questions to the table. And seeing as they are starting to ask questions, I might have to come up with something now.

"Well…" Bullshitting Power Activate! FULL POWER! "It was a good luck charm from my parents before I left town." Ok, so there's a start. "They said while I was adventuring, that it would bring me good luck!" Yeah! That'll definitely work for now! I'll have to come up with a more stable history though.

So you're some type of adventurer huh?" Zoro said which I nodded to. "Isn't that basically a pirate?" He asked in a questioning manner.

"So you're a pirate to!?" Luffy said, clearly forgetting what I just told him.

"No, I'm an adventurer." I explained again to the both of them. Well, I wasn't going for adventurer, but I guess I'll stick with it. "They're completely different." I kept my tone low and reasonable.

"No. Pirates go searching around for mystery places and treasure, adventurers do that too!" Luffy exclaimed. Well, this turned out horribly. I could see from the corner of my eye that Zoro had an amused smirk on his face, probably thinking how funny this little argument was.

"I'm an adventurer." I said again.

"No, you're a pirate!"

"I'm an adventurer."

"You're a pirate!"

"Adventurer."

"Pirate!"

"Adventurer."

"Pirate!"

I simply stared at Luffy with a deadpanned face. Once Luffy thought something, it is practically impossible to stop him from thinking that. Sorta' like a malignant tumour. So there really was no reason to tell him something that he would never believe. So all I could do is go with his unusual flow.

"Fine I'm a pirate, happy?" I said, giving up. He gave a grin of success and a giggle. Everyone one else seemed to find it funny also as Zoro had let a soft chortle and Coby just smiled. I could only sigh and yawn. God I was tired today. Maybe I could ask the people on this island to give me some free bunking since I helped defeat Morgan?

"Hmmm…?" Luffy hummed while framing his chin with his thumb and index finger. He was thinking something, and for some odd reason it did not sit well with me. I got a chill up my spine; it was a sense of foreboding. "I got it!" He suddenly blurted out.

"Got what?" I asked. I did not like what he was going to say and I didn't even know what it was yet.

"You can join my crew!" Wow, am I psychic?

"What!?" I exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah! Join my crew!" He told me. "You're going on an adventure right, you can join my crew and discover new places and treasure!" He exclaimed. Self-restraint to slap him is failing. "And you have that super cool disk thing to! So join my crew!" Luffy told me.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yeah!" He grinned.

" Hell No!"

"What! Why not!" Why not? I could think of a plethora of reasons why I don't want to join! Earlier today I had nearly been killed by that psychopathic Captain! Why would want to go through that practically every day for the rest of my life!? "Come on! Join my crew!" He complained in a childish manner.

"NO!" I said while raising my voice. "Just a few hours ago, you nearly made me kick that nasty oxygen habit I have!" I exclaimed loudly. "You see, unlike other people, I'm not witless enough to easily agree to things that could easily kill me, because I love living; I adore breathing with a passion!" I was now out of my seat and waving my arms around as I exclaimed my last sentence. "So no, I won't be joining your crew. And so help me god, if you ask me again, I will bitch-slap you out of your seat, and across the room." I warned him.

Everyone was silent. Zoro and Coby had looks of shock on their face with slightly lowered jaws. They had clearly not expected my outburst to occur. Luffy on the other hand was seated, staring at me blankly with an unreadable expression. How was this going to turn out.

"NO! JOIN MY CREW!" He told me once again.

"NO!"

I was not going to join Luffy's crew; it was bad for my health. What kind of moron would actually want to get involved with Luffy? Not only is Luffy himself a moron, but practically every waking moment would have me walking side-by-side with death and stupidity. Also, Luffy was an idiot; me and idiots did not mix well.

"Come on, join my crew!" Luffy pleaded. I have the gnawing feeling that he completely ignored my earlier rant.

"No. I'm not joining your crew." I said in a much calmer tone than earlier.

"Well I'm not giving up 'til you do!" He told me. Good. I hoped he had the patients of the Buddha.

Coby decided to interject into our argument. "He's pretty adamant about you joining, isn't he Patrick?" He said with what I can only describe as pity. "But I guess that's the type of person Luffy is." He said with a smile.

"That's right! I'm not gonna' stop until you join my crew!" Luffy informed me. "So just join already!"

My mouth opened to retort, but then quickly shut it. I was weighing my options right now. From what I could gather from my vast knowledge of this anime, I was probably screwed right now. I was in checkmate. Everyone that joined Luffy's crew joined really because of his bullheadedness. He never gave up, and constantly whittled away at them until they agreed.

So yeah…totally screwed.

___'So I basically have no choice in this matter, whatsoever.' _I thought with a sigh. _'____I could probably try running, but he'd probably catch me in no time.' _Despite his appearance, he was strong as hell._'____So I'm either boned right now, or I could run and save my bonage for later.' _Damnit, thinking about it wasn't going to change the inevitable. So I guess…

"Fine I'll…join…your crew." I sighed out. I hung my head in shame. Damn it all, I got strung into the thing I was mostly trying to avoid. _'____Oh well, I can just pull and Usopp if things get too bad.'_Let's hope things don't get that bad.

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered as he jumped from his seat and began to do a little (Very dork-ish and idiotic.) dance. "I finally got a first-mate!" He said happily.

"Wait, I thought I was the first-mate!?" Zoro complained. That was true. Zoro was supposed to be the first-mate, so that would make me…the second-mate. I don't know, I wasn't very knowledgeable on that subject. "Why does he get to be the first-mate!?" He was taking this to seriously. Did being first-mate give a bigger position of power?

"Yeah, but Patrick's attack was cooler." Of course Luffy would think like that.

"That's a stupid reason!" Zoro shouted. "The first-mate, should be chosen on how strong they are!" True. Zoro was most definitely stronger than me. "So I should be the first-mate, not him!" I nodded my head in agreement. It was only logical that Zoro got a higher position than me.

"Yeah, but Patrick fought all those Marines, and kicked Morgan's butt as well!" Luffy pointed out. "So that means it's only logical that he'd be my first-mate." That was a fluke! "Besides, you're my swordsman, you can have both titles!" Well, that was true, that doesn't mean I like it.

Zoro didn't look all to pleased about his captain's…our captain's choice and sighed. He glanced at me with a displeased look. That face changed though as he saw my less than pleased look I was making.

"So, besides me and Patrick, who else have you gathered for your crew?" Zoro asked a still eating Luffy. That woman is going to go out of business if she feeds him anymore. "You told me you were in the middle of gathering a crew for your ship; if you're going to be king of the pirates, can only assume that you've already gathered others." He said.

"Nope, just you 2." He said before taking another bite of food.

"Just…" Zoro didn't finish his sentence before pointing at himself and me.

"Yep, just the 3 of us!" If I hadn't scene the future of this anime, I would have thought that this was ridiculous also.

"So you, me, and Patrick are what amount to a pirate crew." Luffy nodded while munching on his food (All this talk of food is making me hungry, I wonder if there is something else to eat?). "At least tell me you have a ship." Zoro said to him.

"Yep." Luffy said, pointing to the bar's only window with his fork. We both stared out it and saw the dock. There weren't many boats there, only a single wooden life-boat with a sail. Not to mention that there was a dog currently pissing on it. Zoro got out of seat and walked up to window, probably to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Sadly they were not.

"We'll have a big pirate ship before long, you'll see!" He tolled us why looking up, as if some large thought cloud had materialized up above him, probably with a picture of him and a large pirate ship. "I can't wait!"

Coby decided to interject. "I think that that Luffy was born without that part of the brain that allows us to plan out what we are going to do." He said before taking a drink from his glass of juice. If my Highschool education didn't betray me, that would be the frontal lobe.

"I can't believe I got suckered into him being my captain." He grumbled out while gripping his head to somehow sate his growing headache.

"How do you think I feel, I was forced into this, and I practically didn't even have a choice." I muttered while hanging my head in regret at not running while I had the chance. At least I would've had an inkling of a chance of escape.

"Oh come on guys! We'll have a ton more crew members in no time!" I wanted to yell and disagree, but I already knew he was right.

"Luffy? Where exactly are you going anyways?" The little girl (When the hell did she get here!?) of the woman asked him.

"Isn't it obvious! We're heading for the grand line!"

-PPPHHHHHHHHHT-

I watched in mild happiness as Coby did a spit-take, getting juice to flow out his mouth and nose, where it rained down upon the floor. We were suffering, so Coby should to. Sadly, I think it was more of him in shock than suffering. What a shame.

"NO! HAVE YOU COMEPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND, YOU HAVE TWO CREW MEMBERS! THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE EQUIPED TO HEAD INTO THE GRAND LINE!" Coby shouted in utter terror at his friends plan.

"I've heard about the grand line but I never knew it was such an awful place." The little girl said curiously.

Coby then began to tell us about the Grand Line. I didn't really pay attention, my stomach was calling for me. Thankfully Coby's explanation distracted Luffy long enough to steal a few left-over chunks of food of his plate. It was some fish of sorts.

"That sounds terrible, I've heard stories abut it from customers passing through." They woman behind the bar said with a worried tone. "They say whoever goes into there never comes out alive."

"Which sucks sense that's where the One Piece is and that's where we're exactly going." Luffy said, completely shaking off the explanation Coby just gave us. I guess it went in one ear, passed through that empty cranium of his, and came out the other.

"I guess we have to live with it!" Zoro said, finally over his earlier frustration and now jumping at the new challenge before him.

"I guess we don't have much a choice, do we?" I muttered while scratching the back of my head. I was already roped into this shindig, I might as well make the most of it. "Let's head to the Grand Line."

"NO, YOU CAN'T GO!" Coby yelled trying to dissuade us. Well, them. I didn't really care much for going there. I'd be just as happy staying alive, thank you.

"What are you complaining about, it's not like your going with us are you?" Zoro told him. Coby looked sheepish and gulped.

"Well, no. But I still worry for all of you. Is it so wrong to care about the three of you!?" He argued while holding his hand to his chance. "Luffy and I haven't known each other for years or anything, but I still consider him a friend." He turn to Luffy. "Wouldn't you say?" He asked.

"Of course!" Luffy said grinning ear-to-ear. "Even though we may have to part ways, we'll always be friends!" That seemed to touch Coby's heart (And mine, not that I'll admit it) because he lowered his head so that his glasses reflected the light.

"When I was a little kid, I never had any friends, let alone anyone who would fight on my behalf, so I always tried my hardest not to fight for anything." My attention was completely on him now, my face depleted of all emotional signs. "But the three of you have taught me a lesson (Me?), something I could've never learned on my own. To fight for what I believe in! So I've decided to make my childhood dream a reality! I'm going to become a marine!" He said proudly.

"Then you should be a bit more concerned about your situation here." I spoke to him. He looked at me in confusion so I clarified. "Didn't you say something about spending some time on a pirate ship or something?" He did say that right, I don't want to get caught with information I shouldn't know. Though I'm going to assume that everyone's to bone-headed to realize it. "The Marines have one of the greatest information gathering skills in the world. They will find out about your time as a pirate, and you'll never join." No, he was gonna' join. I could tell whatever bullshit answer about him not joining, he was still gonna' join.

"I never thought of that." He mumbled out, looking a little hopeless.

Suddenly, the doors to the bar opened so we brought our attention to it. Standing there were a bunch of marines. Surprisingly, they looked completely healthy. It was as if their earlier beat down didn't happen. I wonder how they healed themselves so quickly.

_I blame One Piece physics._

"You there." A single marine spoke as he walked in, the others standing outside the door at attention. "We heard that you fellas are pirates, is this rumour true?" He asked us in a strong, calm tone.

"Yep, that's us." I said pointing at myself, Luffy, and Zoro. "Weeee arrrrrrre pirates." The way I said it was just so…yeah. Anyway, my tone showed just how done I was with today. We were finally done with this debacle of an arc and were about to head out. So I was rather fidgety and ready to get off this island.

"We appreciate what you did to save our town from that tyrant. But now that we know you're pirates, as Marines, we can't watch idly by and watch you go about your business." He said sternly while fixing his cap so that it shadowed his eyes. "So that is why we must ask you to leave this town immediately, but out of respect for what you've done, we will not report you to headquarters." He explained.

Sadly, this did not sit well with the gathered town's people. They through jeers and yelled in outraged. I grew a little bit of respect for them, they didn't even flinch at their words, and they simply stood still in formation without budging.

Luffy decided to end it though. "Heh, time to go!" He said getting up from his seat while throwing, what I could only guess to be, a bag of food over his shoulder while me and Zoro followed right behind him. But it seemed that the Marines had other ideas.

"Aren't you a part of the crew as well?" He asked Coby making him turn into a stuttering mess. We stopped for a moment to look back at the scene behind us before going to continue forward. "Hold on! Is he with you or what?" Oh come on! I am running low on patience here!

"Actually, no sir, he's not." I said looking back to the nervous Coby and the questioning Marine. "We found him loitering around the Marine base just before the fight with Morgan broke out." I lied. It was better than what Luffy planned to do. "From what I heard from him, he wants to join the Marines or something." Well, that should take care of that.

The Marine nodded in understanding before turning back to Coby who was giving me a thankful look. I nodded and gave him a smile before turning back and fallowing my crew members out the door.

* * *

The Towns people parted to both sides as we walked through them and down the street. They would either stare, whisper or smile at us. It made me feel all warm inside. I was thankful that we didn't even have to walk far to the docks, the bar was located rather close to it. In my estimation, it a good fifteen minutes of walking through streets and down stairs before we finally came upon it.

"That was a pretty bad lie you did back there." Zoro said as we spotted his miniature life-boat. "I wouldn't be surprised if the Marines saw right through it." He told me.

"Coby can handle the rest on his own." I spoke back. "I have faith in the kid, I'm sure he's got it all under control." I muttered while hopping into the wooden boat and quickly sitting down against the mast and shut my eyes. Even with my earlier snooze, I was still rather tired, so I was going to nap again.

"Luffy!" OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!

I cracked an eye and saw Coby giving a salute. Next to him was the woman from the bar and her daughter.

"I can never thank you enough! You've done more for me than anyone ever has!" He then turned to me. Oh god. "And Patrick! Thank you for defending me so I could join the Marines!" I blushed a little at the compliments, I wasn't used to them. Instead of answering I gave a 2-finger salute and tried to sleep again.

"I've never heard a Marine thanking a pirate before, that's one for the history books." I heard Zoro say followed by Luffy's giggles. I felt their weight put on the boat as they hopped on and my ears caught the sound of the sail opening and the next thing I knew I felt the gentle sway of the ship, which only made my journey to the land of the sleep that more winderous.

As I felt my consciousness slip, I began to think. Here I was, in one of my favourite anime, with fictional super powers, journeying with the main protagonist. I had no knowledge as to how I got here, I only know that I was here. What was I supposed to do know? Should I just go on an adventure with Luffy, create a false identity, and forget all about my past life?

___'NO! I have to find a way home!'_That was for sure. Everything I had was there. My friends, family, my life. _'____They must be worried sick about me.' _I wonder if a picture of me was on the news; I could imagine my family and friends crying. _'____I will find a way back home, no matter what.'_I told myself before I slowly nodded off to sleep.

* * *

******YAY! The 5********th******** chapter is completed and now we could move onto the 6th chapter as soon as it's finished. So how do like this chapter, especially the flashback of him and his friends? Well, honest to god, I don't know what else to say down here, so I'm just going to end it here. Please add reviews, each one helps make this story better. BYE BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally, chapter 6 is up! That also means that we can hopefully start the next arc, here! Isn't that fantastical! Anyways, I believe that I continue, yes? Ok! Let's start this chapter right now, and get onto the next arc so I can fins some way to keep you incompetent viewers entertained. START!**

**Chapter 6: Understanding, the start of a new predicament.**

* * *

My wondrous dozing was unceremoniously stopped as my inner alarm clock decided that I had rested for a long enough time. My eyelids retracted and I was momentarily blinded to the lack of light I had much earlier. The only thing that alerted me to my location as my nose was filled with smell of sea salt and I could here the faint sound of the ocean currents churning.

It did not take very long for my eyes to fine-tune my sight; it was only a minute or so. The first thing I noticed was my body's position. Unlike earlier, where I had placed my back against the mast, I had somehow travelled to the left side of the boat and was leaning back against it.

Zoro was sprawled against the bow of the boat, his swords by his side. Luffy was sleeping parallel to me his head hanging back at an unnatural angle (damn rubber freak!). They were both emitting loud snores that quickly told me that I was not falling back asleep anytime soon.

I sighed and decided to stare out into the ocean; the view was nice. The ocean was vast and calm, so it looked like and endless sheet of crystals as it sparkled under the crescent moon's slight. This was one of those 1-in-a-million sights you would only see in a lifetime. Huh, who would've thought I would see one in my lifetime.

_It would be more extravagant if those 2 would stop snoring._ I thought with a twitching eyebrow while staring at my brand new crewmember and captain._ But that's probably going to be a pipe dream._ I thought frowning. It seemed my thoughts were passed onto the other 2, because their snoring became even more ear splitting. I did my best to ignore it and stared out into the ocean.

_Next should be the orange town arc._ I thought. _That means we get our navigator, Nami. _I thought in a rather disheartened tone. Not that I didn't want her to join, she was important to the survival to the crew, but she was a complete and utter bitch! _I can't count the times I've wanted to slap that bitch in the anime!_ Who knows, I might be able to accomplish that little scheme!

"Now that I think about Nami, wasn't she at the marine base also?" I mumbled quietly, lest I waken my companions. "Yeah, she was at the marine base…looking for a treasure map." Wow, that was ironic sorta'. We were looking for a navigator, and she was right under our nose the entire time. "Well, we'll see her in…how many days it takes for us." Yeah, they didn't really specify actually how long it's going to take to get to Orange town. My guess was it was probably going to be a day or 2.

"That's just great." I muttered while raising my right-hand to scratch my head. But on it's journey, it brushed up against something in my pocket. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the my combat-pass. The same combat-pass that I used to take down Morgan with a destructive attack.

I stared at the plack of wood that was going to be my source of power for the rest of my psychotic escapade. As I kept my eyes glued to it, I only had one question that I had to answer first, one that was going to help me along this journey.

_How do I use this thing?_ I thought.

Fullbring; I knew how fullbring worked, down to it's very core. But using it was a completely different subject. And sad to say, there was no instruction manual or wikipedia to help me out with this dilemma. So what I had to do is pretty much lost to me. That also meant I'm going to be majorly screwed if I don't figure it out.

My finger tapped the clasped combat-pass as I sat there, trying to figure out just what I had to do to accomplish this task. This was one of the hardest enigma's I think I'd ever tried to solve, we besides the fact that I mysteriously had these powers and the fact that I am in an anime.

_Come on, think brain. _I thought while searching through my encephalon to its deepest nooks and crannies. _There has to be something I can do? _There had to have been, I activated it before, I could activate it again. And as I sorted through my brain, I finally came upon the information that I needed.

_In bleach, Chad said that Ichigo should focus on his pride as a soul reaper to activate his fullbring. _I re-called. _So, does that mean that fullbring can be activated by a certain emotion?_ If so, it's not pride for me, even if I do share Ichigo's fullbring, I do not have pride in my abilities as a soul reaper because I was never one in the first place.

_What emotion was I feeling right before I activated it? _There were many emotions I was feeling during that time. Fear, depression, anger, sadness; there were a plethora of others. _There has to be one main feeling that was going through me then? _Wait, I think I got it! It was right before Morgan almost killed me! It was…was…was…

_A need to live._ I thought while staring into the carved eyes of the combat-pass. _That's it! That was definitely what it was! _ I confirmed with a nod. My arm was swung outward so I could hold the combat pass outside the boat's perimeter. I didn't want it to go off inside the ship after all! _Now I just need to focus on it._

I remembered it, that feeling of wanting to survive. It was a mix of adrenaline and instinct; everything moved in slow motion. My body reacted on fight-or-flight. It was primordial, something that existed in the very center of my being. The feeling to fight on in order to live…to survive.

_To survive…I have to survive!_ My eyes were shut in concentration. _And if I figure out how to use this power, my chances of living will be ever so closer! _ Come on! Work you damn thing!

Then I felt it, like a connection of sorts. I kept my focus on this unknown, giving it all my attention. Beyond the thin layer of my skin, I could make out a dull light along with a soft thrumming. My heart pounded slightly with anticipation and excitement as I realized what I had just done. So I opened my eyes, and stared at my accomplishment.

In My hands was my fullbring, fully activated. Its swastika form gave off a dull, red light that covered us and turned the water, which was placed beneath it the same hue. I stared in satisfaction as the black spiritual pressure did it's best to keep form. There was a feeling I got from it, almost a connection of sorts. It wasn't uncomfortable, it felt calming to have it.

My eyes bored into it before I slowly getting up from resting spot. I was careful when I got to both feet, as I didn't wish to awaken my snoozing companions. I was also mindful to keep my right arm outstretched, so I didn't slam my spiritual ability into the ship's miniature mast.

_Ok, let's have a test-run. _I thought while looking at my fullbring like it was some confusing arithmetic. _Now I just need to figure out how to charge this thing up. _I contemplated on a few ways before immidietly giving up on them, I really doubt that any of them were the right answer I needed._ When I charge this thing up, a ring forms; the more arms, the stronger the attack._ I remembered. _The problem I have is that I know the reaction, but not the ignition._ I breathed an annoyed sigh while using my free hand to scratch my head.

"Screw it." I mumbled. "I figured out how to activate it; I think that's enough for tonight." I'll figure out how to use it one I get to Orange town, that's where the buggy pirates are. Maybe I'll get some target practice too. "Now how the hell do I turn this fricking thing off?" I uttered silently while looking at my currently activated power.

It must 'ave heard my subconscious command, because the black spirit pressure spewing from the combat-pass shuddered before quickly dissolving into black flakes which dissolved into nothingness. I stared at it in a mixture of shock and confusion with a raised eyebrow from the unexpected act. My sights were set upon it for a few more moments before I sighed.

I shoved the combat pass back into my pocket before setting myself back down on the boat. "I hope I'll get a break and I can get some more sleep." I mumbled while pulling my hoodie up, in hopes of muffling their snores. It failed. But thankfully, the giant troll in the sky decided to give me some semblance of a break, because I could slowly feel my eyes shut and my consciousness fade.

* * *

"Hey…hey…hey Patrick!" I was brought out of limited coma-like slumber by a very rude voice yelling in my face. "Patrick! Patrick, wake up!" I was now being prodded in the chest and I could feel my patients slowly withering away, which was odd, since I usually had the patients of a saint. His jabs and shoves were getting to me, so I opened my eyes. deciding to see just what Luffy wanted from me.

My vision was full of Luffy, whose face was barely centimeters away from my own.

And like any other human, I reacting the normal way.

"HOLY FUCKING CRAP!"

Yes…normally.

In shock, I socked the rubber man in the face, sending him flying back first into the mast. I was surprised, even as Luffy was sent into a giggling fit at my reaction. When my fist met his face, it was like his nose simply crumbled under my fist's weight. But looking at it now, his nose looked completely fine.

_It must be because of his devil fruit abilities. _I deduced with a nod. _No wonder he can survive getting beaten up by Nami and everyone when he does something stupid. _Which meant it was going to be hard to deter him from doing something stupid, something he was going to be doing throughout the series. _I had better learn haki fast then._ I told myself.

"So, do you wanna' tell me just what made you want wake me up you moron?" I told him while pulling down my hoodie. The sun was out and there were very little clouds in the sky. Zoro was seated at the bow of the ship like earlier, except this time he was awake. He had one of his swords unsheathed and was patting against it some type of weird cue-tip thing.

"Cuz' I'm hungry~!" He complained in a childish manner. Do…not…throw over-board.

I took a look at Zoro with barely controlled anger. He looked at me with the exact face I was making. It seemed that Luffy was busy annoying Zoro before he decided to pick me as his next target. May whatever deity (Not Eneru) have mercy on his soul.

"And…what…do you want me to do about it?" I asked him with a twitching eyebrow. "Does it look like I have food on me?" He shook his head, and I face-palmed at his extravagant stupidity. "So why are you asking me?" I asked him, removing my hand from my face to speak.

"Because I'm hungry! And there's nothing to eat!" What did he mean we didn't have anything to eat? I swear I saw him take a bag of food with him onto the ship! Unless I hallucinated the entire thing from exhaustion, which I doubt.

"Didn't you bring a bag full of food onto the ship?" Zoro asked him with a frown. So I didn't imagine it. "Where the heck did it go?" I had a sneaking suspicion where it had gone. Actually, the deflated bag with what looked like small crumbs and stains blemishing it sorta' proved it.

"Oh, I ate it!" He said cheerfully. Sadly for him, that was not the answer Zoro was looking for.

"Y-you ate it all!?" Zoro yelled in shock. Shock soon became anger. "What the hell were you thinking!?" The swordsman reprimanded, his fist up and shaking.

"It's not like you guys would want it anyway, it was all meat and fruit!" He said laughing his ass off, completely unaware of the growing anger inside both Zoro and I.

-BAM- -BAM- -BAM-

"OF COURSE WE WOULD'VE WANTED IT!" We both managed to bellow at the same time before Zoro hit Luffy over the head a couple of times, giving him a good few bumps on his head.

"Great." I groaned, putting both hands over my face. "It's not even a day, and we're already going to starve." My voice was sad and muffled. "So what we do now?" I asked Zoro, the only other sane person here besides me. "From what I saw him eat yesterday, this guy could eat a 5-star restaurant out of business." I said while jabbing my thumb towards Luffy.

"I don't know, maybe we can stalk up on some food once we reach the next island." He answered which I nodded in agreement, though that was only for appearance, I just had to wait for that stupid bird to come and whisk him away to Orange town. Whenever that happens. "We should also think about getting a new ship also."

"Yeah, we should." I agreed with Zoro fully. The sound of a growling stomach took our attention so I shifted my body around to look at a collapsed Luffy, who was gripping his empty stomach. I could only sigh at the pathetic form he was in.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a hoarse." I heard him murmur. His brain- I mean stomach answered back with another growl of agreement.

"This is karma I guess." I spoke aloud. "Ain't it a bitch." Zoro nodded in consensus, Luffy just moaned some more. "And the number one rule about karma is this: it's a bitch." This sagely quote couldn't have been said better.

"Ah, I'm starving! I'm gonna' die of starvation!" He cried while rolling back and forth causing the boat to rock slightly. The day Luffy starves is the day hell freezes over and the devil starts to sell girl-scout-cookies to raise money for breast cancer. "Patrick~! Zoro~! Do something~!" Luffy cried out.

"What do want us to do? You ate everything!" Zoro told him.

"We could try fishing, but we don't have any bait." I summarized. "So you'll have to wait until the next island." I told him. "And stop complaining! The more you complain, the more hungry you're gonna'-." I was interrupted by the sound of a stomach growling loudly; it was my stomach."…Make us feel hungry also." I muttered out the last bit of my sentence as I blushed in embarrassment.

Zoro smirked in amusement, which I answered back with a glare. But he stopped when his stomach roared for nutrition. Our roles were then switched and I was now grinning at him and he was blushing. "Sh-shut up!" He said followed by an audible grumble.

Are little spat was interrupted by the lack of sound from the complaining idiot on the ground. He was on his back, arms and legs splayed. Both of his eyes were locked onto something in the sky. I followed his line of sight, and immidietly voiced what I saw.

"Hey look…a bird."

Though, I might have looked rather bored and quiet on the outside, I was cheering on the inside. Finally, we can get on with the next arc and out of this hellhole of an ocean. Not that I didn't like oceans, just staying in a small ship with another guy and a Luffy was not very healthy for my sanity.

"Yeah, you're right." Zoro said after.

Luffy suddenly got up from his spot on the floor with a pleased grin adorning his face. I would be having one as well, just as soon as that big-ass bird flying above us catches that idiot and flies off to Orange town.

"Hey, I have an idea. Let's catch and eat that bird!" Luffy said, now back to his usual cheery manner of thinking.

"Hm? How do we catch it?" Zoro said voicing his confusion.

Luffy just grinned. "Just leave that to me!" We watched as our idiot captain, stretched both his arms and gripped the mast's yard, where he then flung himself towards the bird. "GUM GUM ROCKET!" He cried out as he went sailing up towards it, not expecting it to be much larger than he thought it to be.

"That makes sense." Zoro muttered under his breath. Probably still adjusting to the fact that his captain was a rubber freak. I didn't blame him, I was still weirded out by it too.

We watched as he continued in his upward direction before he suddenly and unceremoniously stopped. It took a moment to focus in on Luffy, but when I did, I saw that yes, his squishy head had been caught in the large bird's beak. He was currently calling out to us for help.

"AAAAAHHHHH! HELP ME YOU GUYS!"

"YOU MORON! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOU DUMBASS!?" Zoro roared in both anger and shock as he began rowing the boat (I never even noticed the oars.) at speeds that a normal human should not be able to accomplish. I was nearly thrown off of the boat because I wasn't even prepared.

_Oh one piece physics, you're like a double-edged sword; sometimes I love you, sometimes I hate you._ I thought with a sigh as water droplets splashed on me. _And now, I hate you so very much. _If it was somehow a physical person, I would punch it.

"HEY YOU! STOP! MAN OVERBOARD, MAN OVERBPARD!"

I leaned over the side of the ship, and located 3 heads bobbing out of the water in front of the ship. Each person was calling out to us to stop the ship to get on and their arms wildly to get our attention. They looked rather strange and shady, almost like a clown. Hold on…these guys are apart of Buggy's crew aren't they? Welp', that makes it simple what has to be done doesn't it. "Shipwrecks at a time like this!?" Zoro yelled in frustration. "I can't stop. You'll just have to jum-!" I decided to cut him off there.

"No just keep going!" I yelled at him. "If we lose Luffy now, we could lose him forever!" Plus, I didn't want to waste my time with these idiots. He looked at me strangely but I pointed forward and yelled "GO!" which he then complied with my command. I watched with satisfaction as the 3 stranded pirates passed by us, pleading for us to stop. Good, they were a waste of our time.

"Hey, are you really ok with leaving those guys behind?" Zoro questioned me. His gaze said that he was not expecting someone like me to do something like that.

"If you'd looked closer, you could see a jolly roger on the middle guy's hat." Well I thought there was. I did see a skull with a big red nose on it. "That particular jolly roger must mean he's apart of a notorious pirate crew in the east blue." I answered back.

"Notorious pirate crew?" Zoro said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, they call themselves the buggy pirates; I've heard the captain is pretty strong." I said. Well, he wasn't all strong; Morgan seemed stronger than he was. "But that doesn't matter, what matters is that we got to keep up with Luffy before we lose him." I told him as my eyes went back up to Luffy, who looked to be getting farther away. "So pick up your pace." I ordered

"Let's see you try and do this then!" Zoro yelled back, which I ignored completely. Gotta' keep my eyes on Luffy.

* * *

Sadly, even though we had kept chasing Luffy for a good 30 minutes, Zoro was still human. And like every human, he got tired. Zoro was leaning back against the ship covered in sweat. He was gasping for breath as he tried to lower what I could only guess was his drumming heart. I stared at him with a look of mild amazement.

_We lost him. _I grumbled inwardly. _This is bad, if we don't find him, then I might have condemned Luffy to death and ended the entire anime._ Maybe I should have let those pirates on board so we could force them to bring us to Orange town. _Damn my stupidity, I should of thought this over before reacting. _I wanted to hit myself, but that would hurt. So I shall refrain from the hitting until later.

"Great, what are we suppose to do now?" Zoro managed to question through his rapid respiration. "We lost Luffy, that idiot could be anywhere." He finished before growling. "That moron, what the hell was he thinking!?" I answered with a chuckle.

"That's adorable Zoro." I said, earning a look of confusion from my fellow crew member. I couldn't help but let a small grin pull at my cheeks. "What makes you think he was thinking in the first place?" I asked rhetorically.

That got a quick chuckle out of Zoro and the atmosphere of frustration and anger slowly began to lift little by little. Our laughing stopped after a short moment as we leaned our heads back, and stared up into the sky in boredom. Well him in boredom, I was trying to figure out exactly just how I was supposed to find Luffy and find, which would inadvertently lead us to Nami.

_So how? _I wondered inwardly. There weren't many routes I could take to accomplish this; we were practically stranded in the center of the ocean without a compass! As much as I hate to admit it, I clearly fucked up on my part. _Well, you reap what you so._ I thought with a grimace. _But what the hell are we supposed to now, we're completely lost!?_ This couldn't be the end, I just got here, I can't just give up here.

I sighed from my growing headache and let my head roll to the left where I recognized a very familiar form in the distance. Several emotions flowed through me. First came anger, then frustration, which it then settled on disappointment. All throughout this my body didn't move a muscle; I just kept my gaze straight with a deadpan look.

_You…have got be…fucking kidding me?_ I thought rhetorically. Seriously, how did we miss that?

"Zoro." I called out.

"Hm? What is it?" I heard him answer back.

"We're fucking idiots." I said dejectedly.

"What!?" Even though I couldn't see him, I could feel his eyes on me.

"Look…" I said, pointing out into the distance where my eyes were locked. "…right there."

Everything was silent for some time; Zoro was obviously trying to drink it all in. The silence was rather miniscule.

"HOW THE HELL DID WE MISS SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?"

Yes, his outburst was right. Because in the far-off distance was an island. How we didn't even see it was beyond me. But hey, we found it now, so now use complaining about it! Hey, if we're lucky, it could be the Organ islands! Fingers crossed!

"Well I know 1 thing." I said while quickly setting myself back up into a sitting position. "We should go that way." I told him, emphasizing my pointed by shacking my arm a little. "I have a feeling that our idiot captain is on that island there." Well maybe.

"What makes you think that?" Zoro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, that bird was going to eat Luffy, so it had to find a place to land before he can chow down. It make perfect sense if you think about it." I explained. "And seeing as that is the closest landmass here, I can only suspect that it's that-a-way." I told him. "Find the bird, find Luffy." I further explained to the swordsman.

"Alright I get it." Zoro said with a nod of understanding before turning back to the patch of land in the distance. "But that island is pretty far away, how do you suppose we get there then?" Zoro questioned. Well, ugh…crap.

"Well, we have no choice then!" I said while getting up from my seated spot on the boat. I rested my right foot on the boat's wall and pointed towards the island rather dramatically. "You're going to have to row us there Zoro!" I yelled out with in a passionate bellow.

"W-what!? No way!" It seemed Zoro wasn't motivated from the way I spoke. Strange, it worked in anime; am I doing it wrong. "There's no way I could do that, I'll pass out before we could even make it!" He angrily complained with a raised fist.

"Well we got no choice!" I yelled back. "Between the both of us, you are the strongest physically! So you have to do it!" I continued on before he even had the chance to talk back. "Look Zoro, you may not like it, but if we don't find Luffy soon he is going to become bird chow! So do you really want to keep arguing over this, or do want to find Luffy!?" There was no way Luffy would die from a stupid bird, that idiot would beat the crap out of it before that bird could even lay his beak on him. Zoro on the other hand wasn't previewed to the same information as me.

"Well…I…damnit all! Fine!" Zoro yelled in a defeated manner. He gripped both oars in both hands, and with a preparing breath he began paddling like a madman. I was barely able to maneuver my body so that it was able to fall inside the boat's parameter instead of into the vast ocean.

"Ow. Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow." I muttered while holding my throbbing head. But even while I did, my thoughts were more on the predicament at hand. The island that we were heading to may, or may not be where Luffy is, meaning that I may have fucked up the entire anime already.

_I have to be more careful about what I do. _I told myself, my face marred with a deep frown. _It isn't bad to change the smaller things, and I sure as hell will change the more important things, but if I fuck up again like I did today…_I didn't finish that thought, letting the words sink in. _I have to keep an eye out on everything I'm doing so I don't make mistakes like this._ I mentally nodded at that. Because of my actions, a whole lot of people's lives may have been ruined.

"From now on, I'll make sure that I don't fuck up like this anymore." I pledged in a mumble as we zoomed off to the island in the distance. I hope I really didn't fuck this up, and that is the Organ islands.

* * *

**Finally, the 6****th**** chapter is complete. HUZZAH! HALLELUJAH! This chapter wasn't really my favorites, but in all honesty, it had to be made. I had to have Patrick find a way for him to control his powers. I honestly didn't feel like making him do that in the middle of a battle like in the last arc, sounds sorta' corny to me. so I decided to at least give him some basic control of it before he reached the next arc. He also doesn't seem to be the type of person who would instantly rush into battle without a plan.**

**The next thing I want to talk about is Patrick's amnesia. You have to be slightly curious about it? I know it sounds a little cliché, but don't worry, it will all clear up during the alabasta arc. If you want a clue on it, search up the name 'Mnemosyne', that should help.**

**I also wanted to ask if you guys wanted to give me some OC's for the story. I would preferably like some enemies to fight and a few allies. So if you guys could do that it would be fan-flipping-fantastical! **

**Welp, I'm done talking. If you enjoyed my story, then please review (I enjoy it!) or send in messages (I enjoy those as well!). Well, gotta go, bye!**


End file.
